


Fine on the outside

by LukeLarret



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Teen Marvel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeLarret/pseuds/LukeLarret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los traumas nos cambian y lo hacen radicalmente, generando que nuestra manera de ver el mundo se transformen generando uno nuevo, dos personas, dos traumas que les cambió la vida y su forma de actuar. A veces esos traumas llegan a extremos por lo que deberás pagar demasiado para poder vivir una vida "normal"<br/>Stony</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fine on the outside

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque no lo parezca es un Stony  
> canción "Fine on the outside" de Priscilla Ahn

Steven Grant Rogers

Era una tarde de otoño, había una brisa agradable que hacía caer las hojas de los árboles, la temperatura era fresca dentro de una Universidad en donde un grupo de amigos conversaban luego de una agotadora jornada.  
Pareciera que estás hablando del tipo más genial que pudieras conocer- mencionó un adolescente con gafas- entonces ¿Cómo es que no está muerto si prácticamente va jodiendo a todas las personas que se le atraviesan? Esas personas terminan muertas debido a que se meten con personas peligrosas... Además –continuó con un desinterés en sus palabras, creía que su compañero exageraba- si pasa todos los días borracho y drogado, debería tener hecho mierda su cuerpo si es que el mismo no lo haya dejado irreconocible en un accidente  
Para mí suena como un completo imbécil –comentó una pelirroja que estaba a su lado, tenía 19 años al igual que el primero- y ya estoy harta de ellos, no creo que me lleve bien con él  
Natasha él realmente es increíble, recuerdo todas las estupideces que hicimos consciente como inconscientes –decía un rubio llamado Steven, el cual parecía recordar con cierta gracia las pasadas experiencias- va a ser genial fue mi primer gran amigo. De verdad, cuando él llegue pasaremos todo el día festejando a lo loco –dijo lo último con seguridad-  
Es un completo idiota, no le agradará a nadie, no sé cómo a Steve le caía bien, de hecho no recuerdo haberlo visto con nadie más aparte de Steve y sus “hermanos” como solía llamar a la mujer rubia y al hombre de raza negra que siempre lo acompañaban- decía casi desinteresado un hombre de pelo castaño... Le llamaban Bucky- aparte de eso se veía sólo  
¿Celoso Buck? No creía que fueras posesivo con Steve –Respondió con tono divertido otro sujeto acostado en el césped, de cabellera rubia, tenía una puntería excelente, se llamaba Clint- a menos que sea algo más que tú “hermano” –dijo lo último entre risas-  
Eres un idiota –respondió con rapidez el castaño- es sólo que como “hermano” de Steve no lo entiendo  
No todos lo conocían bien –respondió el último- muchos se alejaban por la forma en cómo se comportaba “normalmente”, pero cuando pasas a ser su amigo todo cambia... –decía Rogers con una mirada melancólica y nostálgica- de hecho...  
¿Podríamos por favor dejar el tema? –Comentó la pelirroja- me estás haciendo dudar de tu sexualidad Steve, además no creo que debas seguir hablando de éste tipo al cual claramente le cayó mal a casi todos con describir cómo era –terminando estas palabras, el traslado del antiguo amigo de Rogers a su universidad quedó atrás.  
Steve era un tipo alto, casi llegando al metro noventa, con un cuerpo fornido y bien trabajado, apenas pasaba las materias y siendo una especie del típico adolescente promiscuo, con una ingesta excesiva de drogas y alcohol, era popular y le hacía la vida imposible a quien se le diera la gana, en pocas palabras, un perfecto idiota, sus amigos eran igual a él. No veía a su primer amigo, el cual llegaría en un futuro próximo, desde los 13 años, sabía que con él, los reventones serían diarios y podría vivir al máximo, sí, estaba seguro que cuando llegara “Anthony Edward ‘Tony’ Stark” se generaría un gran cambio en el campus

Anthony Edward Stark

Hoy ingresaré al campus de la Universidad, espero que no me extrañen demasiado –mencionó desde la puerta, dándole la espalda a una casa... Una casa vacía en todo aspecto de la palabra si no estaba él- como si tuviera alguien a quien decirle eso –susurro para sí mismo, ingresó a un taxi y fue en dirección al campus. En él comenzó a hablar con su amiga de toda la vida “Pepper” desde el chat de su celular

-Puto traslado, estaba bien en donde estaba  
-Tony, ambos sabemos que no es verdad, quizás reencontrarte con un viejo amigo pueda hacerte ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, has sufrido mucho, recuerdo lo feliz que eran cuando hacían estupideces juntos.. te ayudará tenerlo cerca.  
-Las personas cambian...  
-¿Tienes miedo a que haya cambiado?  
-Las cosas nunca volverán a ser lo que eran.  
-Eso no es culpa tuya, ni de tus padres, ni de nadie, sé que te tocó lo más duro, pero debes vivir con ello, sé que es difícil pero a dónde vallas habrá alguien que te va a entender completamente, es difícil encontrar esa persona, además no vas a estar con los mismos idiotas que antes.  
-Tienes razón, Steve es de esos que sabe cómo divertirse, estoy seguro que debe ser popular.  
-Una razón más para estar feliz, serás el mejor amigo del más popular del campus te lloverán mujeres.  
-Lamento cortar la conversación ahora pero estoy llegando.  
-Todos tenemos debilidades Tony, no dejes que tus demonios te controlen y si lo hacen siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte.  
-Podría decir esa frase con las mismas palabras de tanto que lo repites.  
Bloqueó su celular y se dirigió sin desviaciones al el dormitorio que le correspondía, era un sábado en la tarde, el lugar parecía desierto y esperaba que el cuarto que debería compartir con un tal “Bruce Banner” también lo estuviera... No tuvo suerte.  
Hola buenas, parece que seremos compañeros de cuarto –dijo Tony acomodando sus cosas para luego estirar su mano en señal de saludo-  
Soy Bruce Banner –le dijo estrechándole la mano- no sabía que iba a llegar otro estudiante trasladado –dijo sin dejar de mirar un libro de física avanzada- se supone que mañana llega otro, pero éste se va a la habitación de un amigo mío, al parecer son conocidos desde hace tiempo.  
Espero que no te moleste que haya llegado de repente -dijo nervioso- Por cierto soy Tony Stark –miró a su alrededor la habitación estaba ordenada... MUY ordenada para el típico estudiante universitario- Al parecer no eres el típico idiota que viene aquí a solo perder el tiempo –aseveró- pero aún así es sábado en la tarde ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que está es una universidad destacada por los reventones en las fiestas.  
Un examen especial de física el lunes –dijo serio- el contenido es difícil pero si apruebas puedes optar por una beca –dejó de leer el libro y miró a su compañero de cuarto –de verdad la necesito con urgencia.  
Tony notó lo delicado que era el tema con la, cada vez mayor, tensión que se generaba en la habitación- Bueno, siéntete privilegiado porque Anthony Stark te ayudará a terminar el examen –dijo con gracia y algo de arrogancia... Esas palabras... ¿le recordarían al incidente de hace 5 años? Movió la cabeza y se acercó a Bruce ¿Así se llamaba?  
No creo que sea una buena idea –respondió riéndose del comentario del otro- ve a la fiesta, conocerás a gente y la pasarás genial, además “esto” –mencionó señalando al libro- es complicado...-se intranquilizó al notar que aquellas palabras podrían ofender a su compañero de cuarto- N...no es que crea que seas ignorante es... Es que la fiesta...-fue interrumpido cuando Stark arrebató el libro de sus manos  
Tranquilo, sé a lo que te refieres –ojeó el libro- vaya esto sí es avanzado, puedo decir que por lo menos hablaremos el mismo lenguaje –pasó el libro a su dueño- así que, ¿seguimos?  
Pero...- el hombre con gafas guardó silencio la ver la expresión decidida del otro- Al menos déjame preguntarte algo... –el castaño asintió y prosiguió- ¿por qué prefieres pasar un sábado.. Bueno.. “Así” , ¿en vez de festejar y conocer nuevas personas? ¿Amigos quizás?  
Bueno creo que ya he hecho uno –dijo mirando a Bruce y éste sólo rió y le dio a entender que para él era igual- y prefiero ayudarlo y conocerlo mejor a que ir a una fiesta sólo... quizás antes de “eso” estaría festejando–el énfasis que realizó en la última palabra fue excesivo, debía ser algo “más” que las típicas experiencias que hacen cambiar a la gente- pero ahora prefiero pasar el tiempo evitando hacer tantas estupideces y quizás....evitar el rechazo... Pero hay alguien a quien conozco desde hace tiempo pero no lo veo desde hace años y tendremos clases juntos –dijo lo último con desgano-  
Espero que te lleves bien con el –dijo Banner con todas sus buenas intenciones, después de eso Tony dio por terminado ese tema y comenzaron a estudiar juntos. 

Steve 

La fiesta ya había empezado hace horas eran las 6 de la mañana y Steve había perdido de vista a todos sus amigos, bueno dejó sólo a algunos que eran pareja queriendo evitar ser el mal tercio, se había entretenido durante todo el evento, había bailado, fumando hierba y ligando, pero ahora mismo se estaba aburriendo, la mayoría estaban demasiado borrachos o drogados y no se podían ni levantar por sí mismos, Rogers siempre había tolerado muy bien el Alcohol y la hierba por lo que estaba totalmente sobrio, estaba por irse pero una mujer de otra clase se le acercó  
Vaya, la fiesta ya está terminando y Steve Rogers está solo ¿qué pasó? –dijo la mujer con gracia y tratando de soñar sexy, estaba en el mismo estado que el rubio- ¿acaso las mujeres se intimidan al estar cerca del señor esteroides –soltó una leve risa al terminar la frase-  
Al parecer tienes razón no encontré a nadie está noche-le contestó-  
Bueno, déjame decirte que a mí no me intimida nadie- le dijo cerrándole un ojo-  
Eso está bien entonces –hablo de una forma sexy para luego besarla, Steve se calentó y desvió una mano a sus senos-  
¡Aquí no imbécil! –le reprendió en voz baja- no quiero ser conocida como la zorra del campus – Steve la tomo entre sus brazos y fue hacia su habitación, su compañero de cuarto no estaría ya que, para su suerte, éste estaría destinado para Tony y el llegaría el Lunes- por cierto soy Sharon Cárter, si dices el nombre de otra en la cama te la cortaré –dijo con un tono amenazador más que jocoso.  
La madrugada del domingo ya estaba convirtiéndose en la tarde del mismo día y Rogers se había despertado, aquella chica había sido genial en la cama, se alegró que al despertarse no estuviera, así le gustaba a él, sin ningún compromiso, se levantó y duchó para luego salir de su habitación para preguntarle a sus amigos, qué hicieron para desaparecer de su vista en un segundo y quizás contar una que otra anécdota, los encontró en la pileta en sonde solían reunirse, bueno, sólo a Bucky, Natasha y Bruce...  
¿Así que ahora fue Sharon? Dime el secreto que tienes que hace que todas las mujeres se acuesten contigo –le comentó Bucky, feliz por su amigo y con una envidia sana  
Yo no me acostaría nunca con él –dijo la pelirroja, Rogers la miró- Steve, sabes que es verdad –dijo reafirmando su punto- antes de que pudieras siquiera tocarme te estabas retorciendo en el piso por la fuerte patada que te di en las bolas –Bruce comenzó a reír fuertemente, recordaba ese día, era una de las primeras fiestas del año, había sido la primera fiesta de la Universidad a la que fue la pelirroja y el, el rubio trató de ligar con ella de inmediato y antes de que si quiera pudiera tocarla, la Rusa le había dado una fuerte patada, con eso se ganó él título de “viuda negra” al ser primera mujer en rechazar a Rogers y por tener la capacidad de romper bolas- por algo soy la viuda negra  
Sí, pero te convendría salir con alguien debes estar aburrida de estar sola –mencionó Buck  
Podría, pero la mayoría de los hombres aquí son personas como Rogers, no me acostaré con el primer hombre que se tire, en el internado en que estábamos nos enseñaron a ser unas zorras hambrientas de sexo con una obvia inseguridad que tratan de reafirmar tirándose al más popular de aquí, justo como las que se jode Steve- dijo con la intención de herir al rubio...” Otra mujer cayó” pensaba  
¡Oye! Yo... –El rubio no pudo responder nada, sabía que era verdad como también que Romanoff no era a alguien a quien pudiera engañar- La verdad duele si la pones así- respondió finalmente.  
Sólo los mejores amigos se dicen las verdades más crudas, por eso eres mi tipo favorito aquí- respondió guiñándole el ojo  
Hasta para Romanoff parezco una sombra –contestó Bucky el cual parecía apartado de los otros tres- ¿Qué soy para ti Tasha?  
Otro idiota –respondió- pero un idiota agradable –dijo finalmente sonriendo-  
¿Acaso hay alguien qué no sea un idiota para ti Natasha? –argumentó Steve  
Por supuesto –le respondió- Bruce no lo es –dijo como si fuera nada especial, cosa que sí lo era viniendo de ella. El aludido sólo se sonrojó y rió nerviosamente- hablando de idiotas ¿cuándo llega tu novio Rogers?  
Y vas a seguir con eso ¡Es solo un amigo! –respondió ya cansado- y bueno, se supone que mañana en la madrugada, eso creo, conociéndolo no puedo decir si llegará mañana, de todas formas –miró a Bruce- mientras caminaba hacia acá escuche de un tipo nuevo que ocupó la cama libre de tu dormitorio ¿es verdad?  
Sí, ayer llegó por la tarde –contestó- es bastante agradable, me ayudó a estudiar para la prueba de mañana  
¿No fue a la fiesta? –preguntó Steve quedando impresionado ante la negativa de Bruce  
Dijo que prefería ayudarme y conocerme mejor, que no le apetecía a ir a una fiesta si estaba sólo-mencionó nervioso, sabía que lo que había dicho tendría consecuencias.  
¿Sabes su nombre? –Preguntó la pelirroja  
Emmm..... –Bruce se reprendió, lo había olvidado- no puedo recordarlo  
Vaya... –dijo Bucky- ¿veamos en qué categoría cae el nuevo?  
Steve no...-trató de hablar Bruce, pero fue interrumpido.  
Sí, es necesario, a mí me parece un perdedor, pero hay que darle una oportunidad –mencionó el rubio con una risa que mostraba sus malas intenciones- quizás sólo necesita un empujón- terminado de hablar, se marchó con Buck- ¡veremos que le prepararemos al nuevo! – desapareció rápidamente  
Imbéciles –dijo la pelirroja mientras también se iba.

Tony

-Bruce es genial Pepper, es bueno saber que hay gente cómo él  
-Bueno al menos ya tienes a un amigo, de todas formas ¿has visto a Steve?  
-no lo he visto, se supone que tenemos el mismo horario así que es cuestión de tiempo solamente  
-Todo comenzará a mejorar Tony, quizás sea tiempo de no olvidar, si no, de perdonarte y darte la posibilidad de ser como eras  
-NUNCA seré esa misma persona  
-Sabes que no me refiero a eso STARK, si no a darte el derecho de poder llevar una vida normal... Tengo que terminar un ensayo, nos leemos luego, sabes que siempre estoy disponible si se trata de una emergencia  
-Gracias Pep, realmente eres incluso mejor que una hermana...  
-Que las cosas resulten bien con Steve...  
Stark apagó su teléfono, la clase estaba por comenzar, Steve no llegaba, pero esto duró unos pocos minutos porque luego vio a un hombre alto y musculoso, lo reconoció de inmediato a pesar del cambio radical que había tenido, ya que lo conoció siendo un chiquillo delgado y pequeño para su edad. Venía acompañado de otro sujeto, ambos cargaban una mochila entre los dos, no sabía qué demonios era. Estaba utilizando una capucha por lo que no le impresionó que su antiguo amigo no lo reconociera, pero éste se paró con el hombre quien lo acompañaba cerca de él, muy cerca  
De la escala de uno al diez ¿qué tan jodido estas? –preguntó un hombre de pelo castaño-  
Emm, yo... Hola, no sé.., creo... –dijo casi tartamudeando Stark  
Tiempo –Steve abrió la mochila y vació su contenido sobre el nuevo de la facultad, la mochila contenía sangre de animal y algunas entrañas- Realmente eres lento, sabía que eras un perdedor  
Tony se paró se sacó la capucha y miro a Steve  
¿Tony? –dijo automáticamente éste  
Vaya, ¿éste es el gran Tony Stark? –gritaba Bucky riendo a carcajadas haciendo un escándalo para cumplir su fin, atraer la atención de todos- ¿Éste enano se supone que iba generar las tremendas fiestas y reventones? Éste es sólo un perdedor  
Pasó un tiempo sin que nadie dijera nada  
¿Steve? –mencionó el agredido en voz baja pero lo suficiente mente fuerte para que el nombrado lo escuchara  
¿Qué? Es una prueba que le hacemos a los que parecen ser potenciales perdedores, -hablaba con frialdad el rubio, sin una pizca de empatía hacia su antes “mejor amigo”- fallaste Stark, y pensar que hable maravillas de ti, ahora me dejaste en vergüenza, así que mejor piérdete y no andes cerca de nosotros, me enseñaste a ser cool, pero tú te oxidaste, sabes cómo es la vida, no puedo permitir que perdedores como TÚ me arrastren – dijo con énfasis el pronombre.  
....-Anthony solo suspiró profundo y, tomando sus pertenencias abandonó el salón, en esos momentos no sentía nada, sólo sabía que debía darte una ducha y esperar en su dormitorio a que Bruce llegará, quien no se encontraba en el salón, ya que estaba rindiendo la prueba, el hombre con gafas le dijo que luego de el examen tenía el día libre, se distraería con él, el incidente... Afganistán lo había cambiado mucho... Y las personas a su alrededor también lo habían echo  
¡Huye rata de biblioteca! –gritó Steve generando que todos se rieran y se burlaran del agredido, menos una mujer que se paró y fue hacia los dos hombres que generaron el escándalo.  
Realmente son unos idiotas ¿saben? –dijo con ira e indignación la mujer  
Piérdete sombra – le respondió Rogers  
No te preocupes lo haré ¡Hombre de huevos y pene de preadolescente! –todos la miraron, sólo una mujer les hablara día así, esa sería Kitty Pride, la mujer fue en dirección a la salida, siguiendo al nuevo.  
¡Qué me dijiste! –le vociferó Steve  
¡Ya sabes qué dicen de los esteroides! – se dio media vuelta y con ambas manos les levanto el dedo de en medio, todos los otros alumnos comenzaron a reír, Kitty era la única que podía ridiculizar a Rogers al extremo de generar que todo el curso se riera de él.

Steve

Ese maldito enano, lo había traicionado, él haciéndole prácticamente una campaña publicitaria sobre lo genial que era ese tipo, había sido una decepción total, se habían burlado de él ya varias veces, comentarios como “no sabía que eras amigo de un perdedor como ese”, eran los comentarios que lo hacían estallar en ira, ya había peleado con más de 5 idiotas por ese hecho, debía dirigirse a clases de reforzamiento por sus pésimas calificaciones, como si el día no pudiera ser peor.  
Ese imbécil realmente arruinó parte de tu imagen –comentó Buck- aunque no creo que dure mucho...  
Más le vale o le romperé su cara- sí el rubio hablaba muy enserio  
No creo que sea prudente, ya sabes, Bruce, se llevó bien con él y creo que concordamos que a pesar de su apariencia, es el único que puede darte una paliza- le contestó el otro en forma de advertencia- de todas formas ¿Por qué partir con la broma del “baño de entrañas” con un nuevo, personas como la sombra serán una molestia por algún tiempo  
Fue una mala idea –reconoció el otro- pero no puedes negar que nos moríamos con intentarla con alguien...  
En eso tienes razón hermano – dijo como única respuesta

Tony

Se había dado una ducha y había salido de su cuarto, Bruce le había hablado por teléfono avisándole de que tenía que atender unos asuntos urgentes y volvería en la noche, por lo que decidió explorar el campus, estaba algo vacío, según había entendido hoy los alumnos que estuvieran reprobado algunas asignaturas, recibirían clases de refuerzo, Por eso debía de andar poca gente en esos momentos, no le habían mentido al hablarle de la dura disciplina y exigencia académica de ese lugar.  
¡Tú el nuevo...espera! –jadeaba una mujer e que se dirigía hacia él, la había visto en clases, por lo que ya se imaginaba a que vendría  
..... –no dijo nada y cuando estaba cerca de él, suspiro profundamente –si vas a....-se detuvo, en vez de reírse o burlarse de él aquella mujer lo había abrazado  
No permitas que lo que hicieron esos imbéciles te afecte mucho –deshizo el abrazo y lo miró a los ojos- también hay personas normales, como nosotros –dijo tratando de sonar sería pero sin ocultar su lástima por él- ¿Tony?... ¿Cierto? –permíteme enseñarte a los no-idiotas de primer año –se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar- vamos, en realidad son buenas personas –el castaño la comenzó a seguir- soy Kitty Pride por cierto, un placer conocerte  
Anthony Stark, pero prefiero que me llamen “Tony” –caminaron hasta llegar a una parte alejada del campus, se metieron por un callejón hasta llegar a una especie de jardín bien cuidado.  
Bienvenido al grupo de los marginados Anthony –dijo Kitty la cual, al ver el rostro de Stark continuó- ¿te gusta el lugar? Ya nadie viene aquí, antes venían a fumar y a beber aquí según lo que me comentaban, ya que estaba prohibido hacerlo dentro del campus, bueno era un basurero por lo que al momento de quitar esa prohibición dejaron este lugar y nosotros los hemos convertidos en una especie de base secreta ¿parecemos niños, no?  
¿Nosotros? –dijo dubitativo el castaño  
Sí –respondió con gracia- los otros, no-idiotas a ver... –comenzó a enumerar mentalmente y a reír en algunas ocaciones, probablemente se estaría acordando de momentos divertidos juntos haciendo quizás qué clase de idiotez- Howlett, pero le gusta que le digan Logan, es algo serio pero buen tipo, los gemelos Wanda y Pietro Maximoff, Peter Parker y por último Bobby, ese tipo tiene una resistencia natural al frío... –observó que Tony le estaba prestando una atención considerable a una guitarra la cual tenía una foto a su costado con unas flores y velas- esa es Jean, era le mejor música del campus, pero...  
Entiendo- dijo Tony tratando de sonar comprensivo  
No no entiendes... La molestaban sí, como a la mayoría de todos aquí, pero un día un bastardo la violó y le infecto de VIH, esta era una cepa peligrosa y resistente a los medicamentos, en cuestión de meses murió –hablaba con tristeza y nostalgia- su guitarra está aquí porque pidió que creáramos música para desahogarnos del estrés, pero sus canciones eran... Hermosas, llena de sentimientos, ninguno de nosotros escribe canciones con la misma belleza que ella, por eso casi no se utiliza...  
Ya veo- dijo el castaño ante la triste historia que se le había sido confiada  
Steve

El día había sido asqueroso, molesto, infernal, las burlas siguieron, no podía dejar de pensar en el ridículo que había hecho al hablar maravillas de un perdedor como ese. Había ido a una fiesta para despejar la mente (a pesar de ser recién lunes) pero todo resultó peor, al parecer el chisme de prácticamente haber idolatrado a lo que ahora era un perdedor se esparció de manera fugaz, la gente se apartaba de su lado y ni hablar de las mujeres, había ido solo, así que no fue problema para él prácticamente huir de leo reventón. Decidió ir al gimnasio, nada le despejaba más la mente como golpear un saco de boxeo. Levaba dos horas cuando notó que ni el ejercicio dejaría sus pensamientos en paz, no estaba ni cansado, pensó que debería descargar su ira con el motivo de ésta, le proporcionaría una paliza al perdedor que lo dejó en vergüenza, así que, luego de una ducha, se dirigió al campus con toda la intención de hallarlo, era tarde, pero cabía la posibilidad de que aún no estuviera en su dormitorio. Llegó y no le tomó ni cinco minutos encontrarlo, estaba hablando con “la sombra”, pensaba interrumpir en ese momento y molerlo a golpes, pero Kitty estaba ahí y aunque la odiara no quería golpearla por accidente, por lo que decidió esperar. Luego de un tiempo de haber escuchado la conversación de esos dos decidió irse a su dormitorio, el cansancio lo venció mientras esperaba, llegó a su dormitorio y vio la cama vacía, cama en donde tendría que estar Tony Stark si éste aún existiera, desbloqueó su celular y observó una conversación que había tenido con Bucky  
-¿Preparado para mañana Buck?  
-¿de verdad quieres ir tan duro contra el nuevo? Lo sé es un perdedor, pero es uno que nadie conoce por lo que podría ser peligroso, estamos atacando a alguien con la página en blanco  
-Sé lo que hago, mañana nos vemos  
-Dejaré todo listo mañana bien temprano, nos juntaremos en la entrada del salón, Bucky fuera.  
La razón de haber atacado de esa manera al nuevo era algo que hacía enfurecer a Steve por descontrolarse tanto, pero... ¡El imbécil tenía la culpa!, el domingo en la noche había visto a su amigo, había visto a Tony, él era el nuevo compañero de habitación de Bruce. Primero se había impresionado y desganado porque, sabiendo que él estaba en la misma universidad, no lo había buscado, sintió traición y su mismo “amigo” le había enseñado qué hacer con ellos, pero aún así se reprendía por haber actuado así, un Nerd como ese no debió haber de causado tanta turbulencia en su vida, se durmió, con un peso en la garganta al recordar la conversación de Kitty con Tony.

Tony

Sabía que te encontraría aquí –le mencionó la ,ahora, su amiga con un tono cansado pero a la vez feliz- todos se pusieron como locos cuando no estaba ahí, pero por como la mirabas sabías que la tendrías tú, ya calmé a todos así que no te preocupes.  
Sentía que quizás podría hablar a través de la guitarra- dijo Stark a Pryde- en verdad me funcionó  
¿Puedo escucharla? –mencionó su compañera- ¿sé que viniendo de ti debe de ser interesante y llena de emoción –el tono que utilizaba era muy persuasivo- sé que a Jean le gustaría escuchar lo que tienes que decir.  
Gracias, la canción relata prácticamente mi vida –dijo desganado- no me gustaría cantarla por ser muy personal, pero si se trata de ti, no habrá problemas- acomodó el instrumento y empezó a cantar

Never had that many friends growing up  
(Nunca tuve muchos amigos mientras crecía)  
So I learned to be okay with just me  
(Por lo que aprendí a estar bien solo con migo)  
Just me, just me, just me  
(Solo conmigo, solo conmigo, solo conmigo)

And I'll be fine on the outside.  
(Y estaré bien el exterior)

I like to eat in school by myself anyway  
(Me gusta comer en la escuela por mi cuenta)  
So I'll just stay right here  
Así me quedaré justo aquí  
Right here, right here, right here  
(Justo aquí, justo aquí, justo aquí)

And I'll be fine on the outside  
(Y estaré bien en el exterior)

And so I just sit in my room  
(Así que me siento en mi habitación)  
After hours with the moon  
(Después de pasar horas con la luna)  
And think of who knows my name  
(Y pienso en quién sabe mi nombre)  
Would you cry if I died?  
(¿Llorarías si muriera?)  
Would you remember my face?  
(¿Recordarías mi rostro?)

So I left home  
(Así que me fui de casa)  
I packed up and I moved far away  
(Empaqué y me mudé muy lejos)  
From my past one day  
(De mi pasado un día)  
And I laughed  
(Y yo reí)  
I laughed, I laughed, I laughed  
(Reí, reí, reí)

I sound fine on the outside  
(Y sueno bien en el exterior)

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh

Sometimes I feel lost sometimes I'm confused  
( a veces me siento perdido y a veces estoy confundido)  
Sometimes I find that I'm not alright  
(A veces me doy cuenta de que no estoy bien)  
And I cry, and I cry, and I cry  
( y yo lloro, lloró, lloro)

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh

So I just sit in my room  
(Así que me siento en mi habitación)  
After hours with the moon  
(Después de pasar horas con la luna)  
And think of who knows my name  
(y pienso en quién sabe mi nombre)  
Would you cry if I died?  
(¿Llorarías si muriera?)  
Would you remember my face?  
(¿Recordarías mi rostro?)

Tony terminó de cantar, se había echó tarde, Bruce le había avisado que no llegaría en algunos días por lo que tenía el dormitorio sólo para él, por algunos días  
Es una hermosa canción- dijo Kitty con un rostro melancólico- tu canción tiene la misma intensidad que las de Jean – notó como Tony quería entregarle la guitarra- Tony no, esto era exactamente lo que mi amiga quería, que su guitarra fuera utilizada para componer canciones como las tuyas, deberías... NO debes quedártela, lo siento Anthony, debo irme –y sin darle la oportunidad para argumentar sobre el hecho de la guitarra, la mujer se levantó y corrió, Stark se paró y se fue a su dormitorio, se acostó sobre él, lo abrió y notó que tenía mensajes de Pepper.  
-Tony, ¿todo bien hoy? ¿Cómo te fue con Steve?  
-Todo bien Pepper Steve... No cambió...  
Sin esperar respuesta alguna apagó su celular y cerró los ojos, estaba cansado


	2. HATER

Steve

Kitty compadecía, Bruce trataba de contener su ira, Tony suspiró profundamente, Natasha tenía la mira perdida, Steve estaba en shock, Bucky reía y Clint, como siempre, estaba distraído quién sabe en qué.  
Esa es mi decisión, yo hago clases en un salón, no en medio de un escenario de guerra –decía el profesor de biología – es mi decisión y así se mantendrá.  
Habían pasado semanas desde la llegada de Tony, y las cosas habían cambiado mucho en su generación, era prácticamente una división entre quienes estaban con el rubio y el castaño, algunos cambios importantes fueron: La paliza que Bruce le proporcionó a Rogers cuando se enteró lo que el segundo le hizo a Stark, (Paliza que no fue motivo de burla de nadie, Todos sabían cómo Banner reaccionaba cuando era consumido por la ira y cuanta fuerza tenía, ni Steve le podía hacerle frente) cuando esté regresó exitoso del examen. Natasha había cortado comunicación con Steve y se había hecho amiga de Tony y “muy” amiga de Bruce. Kitty se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Stark (Pepper era su “hermana”) y esté pasaba el tiempo con el grupo de los marginados. Por otro lado, Steve solo hostigaba a Tony, ni él sabía por qué lo hacía. Pero la consecuencia de sus acciones ya habrían llegado.  
Harán el ensayo (que más parecía una tesis) sobre fertilidad juntos ( apuntaba a Anthony y Steven) además, –prosiguió el profesor-planeaba dejar este proyecto de lado por ser algo común y por las obvias burlas que recibirían una pareja, pero ahora le pueden agradecer a Rogers que éste “experimento” se lleve a cabo. Aparte del ensayo harán...... ÉSTO –dijo abriendo un póster-, su clase tiene a 21 varones y 19 mujeres, todos saben qué significa –caminó hacia el puesto de Steve- felicidades Rogers, tú y tu “enemigo” también serán pareja en este trabajo.  
El castigo era horrible, el rubio quería gritarle al idiota que tenía por profesor, quizás hasta golpearle, pero necesitaba aprobar, si no lo hacía sería expulsado.... por lo menos nadie se reía , aún, por lo inédito de la situación, además de hacer él estúpido ensayo con ese perdedor debería de hacer el típico experimento de “cuidar al bebé falso”. Sí, eso tenía que hacer, y con la peor persona que podría tocarle, sin considerar el echo de que era un hombre, éste era Tony Stark. Sabía que eso era más un castigo para él que para su ahora “pareja de experimento”, no sabía por qué, pero ese hombre pareciera odiar a Stark, sin embargo, ahora poco importaba, nadie dijo nada, se establecieron las otras parejas de trabajo.  
El “bebé” –explicaba el profesor- es más un robot de alta tecnología, tiene una cámara, con audio incluido, una especie de sistema nervioso que informará si existió alguna especie de descuido por parte de los “padres” ,además de tener un sistema digestivo y excretor, la “piel” del bebé está confeccionada por fibras de alta tecnología que simulan un tejido, sí, eso quiere decir que registrará cualquier irritación o algo parecido –sonó la campana- bueno estudiantes, espero que disfruten de la maravillas qué es tener un hijo.  
Parece que te ha tocado la peor esposa hermano –reía Bucky tratando de contener una fuerte carcajada- a menos que... –cambió su tono burlesco a uno serio- tú quieras ser la esposa –recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago por eso- de acuerdo –hablaba mientras increíblemente tenía aún aliento para reír- eso lo tenía bien merecido  
No creo que estés en mejor situación tu Buck, “la sombra” será tu compañera de trabajo - el rubio trataba de auto convencerse de que hacer el trabajo con esa era mil veces peor- ella no se va a dejar intimidar por ti, estoy seguro de que vas a ser un mandoneado.  
Bucky se preparó para una maratón, lo que le había dicho podría ser verdad, Kitty podría juntarse con el grupo de los marginados, pero por su personalidad, sería muy popular al no dejar que NADIE la utilizará como objeto de burla, eso la hacía una líder natural segura de sí misma, por lo que era probable que forzará y obligará a éste a cumplir su rol, sin embargo no dejaría que Steve ganase, sabía exactamente qué debería decir, se alejó un poco de el rubio y soltó las palabras “Rogers, al menos mi pareja no tiene pene” y como pensó, ya había empezado la maratón.

Tony

Estaba en su dormitorio, Bruce no estaba, el bastardo con suerte había tenido como pareja en los proyectos a Natasha ¡Había sido por sorteo, como mierda hizo para tenerla como compañera de trabajo dos veces seguidas! Mientras que el Rogers.... Sí, ya no era Steve y difícilmente lo volvería a hacer, estaba seguro que por lo menos tendrían la más alta calificación en el ensayo, lo haría todo él, no había duda, pero el profesor fue bien claro en qué quería la cooperación de ambas parejas, por esa maldita cámara que tenía incluida no podría hacerlo el sólo, el otro idiota tenía que ayudar. De tantas desventajas tenía que obligatoriamente surgir algo bueno, y en esta ocasión era en que al ser ambos hombres y tener Steve una cama disponible en el dormitorio, habían decidido ambos que lo mejor era que Tony se cambiaría temporalmente en lo que durara el proyecto. Antes de ir al antro de su perdición abrió el chat y comenzó a hablar con Pepper  
-¿Te has adaptado bien Tony? ¿Has echo ya, alguna estupidez con Steve?  
-Estoy bien Pep, la he pasado de maravilla y NO, no he hecho ninguna estupidez con él.  
-Suena raro sabiendo cómo son los dos juntos... ¿Algún problema?  
Demonios ¿cómo esa mujer siempre pareciera enterarse de todo?  
-Es Steve ¿Qué problemas podría haber?... Pero no se lleva bien con Kitty  
-Kitty...  
-¿Qué con ella?  
-Últimamente no haces más que hablarme de ella... Y sólo son maravillas  
-Pepper...  
-Sólo digo que es casi como si la idolatraras, por lo que me has contado pareciera que aquella chica no posee ningún defecto.  
-Virgina... ¡NO!  
-Bueno, es sólo mi intuición, pero aún así, creo que es momento de que puedas abrirte de esa manera con una persona, empezar a salir con alguien o por lo menos tener a alguien con quien hablar de “eso” Steve suena una buena posibilidad.  
-Tienes razón, Steve realmente lo es.  
Con esas palabras dio por terminada la conversación, hasta él sentía la necesidad de contarle esa fase de su vida a alguien más, por más que lo intentara y trataba de convencerse, no podía llegar a odiar a Rogers, podría desagradarle, pero nunca al extremo de odiarlo, no sabía cómo Steve dejará de lado los años en que fueron amigos, LOS MEJORES. Durante ese tiempo el rubio lo había ayudado de una manera tan grande, aunque estaba seguro que por su inocencia en ese entonces no lo hubiera percatado, que no permitía que surgiera ese odio venenoso hacia alguien. Y preparándose mentalmente para lo que sería su tortura por algunas semanas fue al cuarto de Rogers  
Bienvenido al cuarto de un verdadero hombre perdedor –con esas palabras el rubio recibió a su pareja de trabajo- trata de no ser un gran estorbo  
No lo seré Rogers –dijo dejando sus cosas y sacando un libro con una laptop- yo avanzaré en el ensayo de biología, anda y hace lo que quieres, sabes que no soy de los que delatan. Steve se acercó a Tony “ahora que querrá” pensó  
No soy tan mala persona Stark –mencionó- si es un examen o trabajo individual me importa una mierda la calificación, pero si es algo grupal, no me gusta arrastrar a las personas conmigo, sé que eres un genio y todo pero aún así seré de ayuda.  
Tony se impresionó, por primera ves Steve no actuaba como un idiota con él y lo miraba como lo hacía antes, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por “haberlo recuperado” por ese momento, además de volver a ser el chico que siempre quería ayudar aún sabiendo que ésta no serviría de mucho. Anthony confió en él y empezaron a trabajar, hasta que sonó un celular, era del rubio.

Steve

Lo siento Tony tengo que responder, es Buck –salió del dormitorio y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado “Tony”... Después pensaría en eso, primero debía atender el celular.  
-Hermano donde estás te estás perdiendo la gran fiesta –le comentaba Bucky algo ebrio- ni la mitad del campus sabía que esta fiesta existía, solo los mejores estamos aquí ¿Dónde estás tú? No me hablabas más de cumplir tu fantasía de hacer un trio con dos tetonas  
-Sí, pero el idiota de Stark tuvo la idea de empezar el proyecto hoy a pesar de se viernes por la noche... Sabes cómo son los perdedores –no supo por qué pero se sintió miserable y cobarde.  
-Steve ¿desde cuándo te han importado cooperar en los trabajos en pareja? Siempre arrastras a todos contigo o haces que hagan el trabajo por sí mismos  
-Sí pero es Stark con lo que me odia no dudará en dejarme al descubierto  
-Precisamente porque es Stark deberías despreocuparte, sabes que es de esos que no abren la boca y menos si eres tú. Yo digo que ese perdedor sentía algo más que amistad cuando eran amigos, de hecho pienso que deberías amarrarlo a la cama ahora que van a compartir dormitorio, sólo por si acaso digo –su estúpida risa se escuchaba a través de la línea  
-Voy a colgar  
-¡No! Espera, en serio mientras más cuentas, menos te creo, dime la verdad, ¿con cuántas te vas a encamar hoy?  
-Adiós Buck  
-Mañana me cuentas todo  
La llamada se cortó, aún no sabía por qué no decidió ir a aquella fiesta, pero extrañamente no se arrepentía aunque se sentía estúpido por eso  
Los días pasaron y Rogers dejó de hostigar a Tony, el experimento de paternidad había comenzado y tenían un ritmo que les funcionaba, aunque durante un tiempo fueron tratados como los gays del salón al ser la pareja que según el profesor, tenía el mejor seguimiento, pero nada que algunos golpes del rubio no pudieran solucionar, pero una noche todo comenzó a partir mal, muy mal. Eran cerca de las cuatro A.M. Y ese bebé infernal había comenzado a llorar quizás por qué razón, pero las palabras fueron las que en realidad los despertó  
Tony nuestro hijo está molestando de nuevo –le dijo el rubio somnoliento-  
Espero que no se te olvide que también es tu hijo Steve...-contestó-  
Demoraron unos cinco segundos en darse cuenta de las palabras que se habían dicho de manera natural. A causa de esto Steve fue corriendo al baño y Tony atendió el bebé  
¿Cómo demonios había sucedido eso? Se preguntaba el rubio, era verdad que ya no lo hostigaba, pero eso no quería decir que fueran amigos, ni siquiera conocidos, él no se juntaba con perdedores, le atribuyó el hecho a que el cansancio. Salió del baño y se encontró con Tony durmiendo ¿cuánto tiempo habrá estado ahí? De cualquier forma, fue a su cama y se acostó, no podía dormir, escuchó cómo se levantaba Stark a quién sabe qué, el hecho es que al prender la luz del sanitario , ésta golpeó fuertemente los ojos del rubio, por lo que se acomodó, abrió sus ojos y le pidió a Tony que se encerrara rápido, pero entonces, sin siquiera haber tenido la intención de hacerlo, lo vio

Tony

¿Por qué de todas las posibles formas tuvo que ser así? Era estúpido, había sido extremada mente cuidadoso con eso. Tony no era delgado, tenía su cuerpo muy bien trabajado aunque nunca nadie lo notó debido a que siempre estaba con vestimentas que le tapaban todo el cuerpo, pero eso no era lo importante...No  
¿Qué miras Rogers? –dijo el castaño para romper el mortificante silencio- ¿Acaso ahora vas a burlarte?  
Tony... ¿Qué ocurrió? –dijo en estado de Shock- tu cuerpo...  
Acaso te párese asqueroso.... Por las cicatrices –Prosiguió Stark- ¿acaso vas a pedirme que también me saca los pantalones para ver si tengo o no pene? Conociéndote es algo que pensarías al un cuerpo así  
Era algo sumamente horrible lo que estaba viendo Steven, el cuerpo de ese “perdedor” estaba lleno de cicatrices, era algo horrible, algo espantoso le debió haber ocurrido, empezó a ver qué Tony comenzaba a temblar, actuó por instinto y lo abrazó, recibió un fuerte forcejeo que rompió el abrazo, sin embargo, el rubio lo volvió a abrazar... El instinto... Lo había disimulado muy bien, pero hace un tiempo que comenzaba a “olvidar” que le tenía odio y empezaba a tratarlo como un amigo, salvándose haciendo una broma al respecto, pero ahora... Sólo instinto... Sentía que debía protegerlo... Como él lo hizo con él antes...   
Un secuestro –mencionó Tony- eso fue lo que pasó, se acostó en su cama y Steve lo hizo en la suya- fue hace unos tres años, Howard y mi madre se irían en una gira por unos asuntos de la empresa, el punto es que a diferencia de los otros años... querían estar ahí para mi cumpleaños... Se decidió que los acompañaría, llevaría a Rhodey y Pepper. Los tres haríamos lo que quisiéramos fiestas, tus mejores amigos, conocer nuevos lugares, prácticamente dinero ilimitado, no podría ser mejor a la vista de cualquiera. Mientras estábamos en espacio Aéreo Afgano cuando unos terroristas que se habían infiltrado en el avión como pasajeros normales, tenían un objetivo fijo según creía yo... Obtener dinero, por eso –las palabras sonaban temblorosas al límite de tartamudear, pero su rostro se notaba estoico- eliminaron a los pasajeros cuyas familias obviamente no eran adinerados, todas las personas, incluso los niños... Muertos, nosotros estábamos en primera clase, nos salvamos de ese tiroteo, sin embargo, en ese momento logre enterarme de sus verdaderas intenciones, nuestra familia, asesinaron a todos los miembros de primera clase que no viene eran con nosotros, dejaron viva a María, Howard, Jarvis, al creer que era nuestro abuelo o algo así, Virginia... Era rubia y de raza caucásica, pensaron que era mi hermana. Noquearon a todos, yo y Rhodey estábamos sentados más adelante, fuimos los últimos en ser inspeccionados, me reconocieron de inmediato, el hijo del matrimonio Stark, para ellos, James no era nada, no podía pasar como un familiar como Pepper así que antes de noquearme logre ver cómo le volaban su cabeza. Despertamos en un depósito mantenían a los niños separados de los adultos, no veía a Jarvis cuando éramos interrogados, supuse que estaba muerto, era horrible, torturas todos los días, estar al borde de la muerte... Sabía que deberían de haber violado a mi madre más de 1 vez... Afortunadamente Pepper no sufrió eso, un día dejé de ver a mi madre para luego saber que estaba muerta, un hombre, según sus palabras, “se emocionó demasiado”, lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho mi padre perdió el control y en su arrebato de adrenalina mató a uno de los secuestradores, le dejaron bien claro que lo asesinarían, pero que antes sería torturado por atreverse a hacer algo así dijeron “no nos interesaría hacerte una perra nuestra como lo hicimos con tu esposa, pero tenemos a un bastardo que le excitan los niños, elige ¿cuál de los dos quieres que sea desvergonzado en éste momento?” Optaron que sería –las lágrimas por fin aparecieron con unos ahogos a causa del llanto- mejor “hacer maricón a su único hombre” ya... Ya debes intuir lo que pasó, luego de...ESO... Mataron a Howard. Al pasar los días empezaron a empeorar las torturas, dije que me hicieran daño a mí en vez de a “mi hermana”, quisieron enseñarme que les sucedía a los que se trataban de hacer los valientes como yo, las torturas fueron peores, no cedía, por lo que volvieron a recurrir a...violar... No duró mucho, llegaron policías a rescatarnos, Jarvis se había escapado y había alertado a los medios, pero a causa de su edad murió a causa del esfuerzo, soy el heredero de la empresa de mi padre, sé cómo manejarla y administrarla, pero para los medios de prensa desaparecí el día del secuestro. Pepper y yo tratamos de tener una vida normal, aprendimos a valorar todo así como toda la gente que te rodea, el hecho de molestar o herir a alguien como lo hacía antes me hace pensar a que soy como “ellos” tú sabes, quizás por eso crees que cambié tanto Steve, pero solo traté de mejorar como persona –sintió que su “amigo de la infancia” se cambiaba de cama y se puso al lado de él abrazándolo- oye Rogers... Estás siendo muy gay, despégate  
Me siento culpable... eres una grandiosa persona Tony, espero no caer de nuevo en lo que caigo siempre, también ocurrieron cosas en donde vivía cuando te fuiste, eso también me define como soy ahora – se durmió  
Quiero volver a ser tu amigo Steve- dijo sabiendo que éste estaba dormido  
Las semanas habían transcurrido, Anthony había entabló una especie de amistad con Rogers, estaba aliviado de poder hablar con alguien respecto a su trauma, además de no tener que esconder sus cicatrices todo el tiempo, había recuperado a su amigo, ya que no sólo él ponía de su parte, Steve lo trataba como antes, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, aunque eso no quiere decir que el rubio no se hubiera disculpado repetidas veces con él, sus compañeros veían todo como algo “plástico” o forzado, Kitty y Bucky, los más cercanos a cada uno del grupo, quienes discutían todo tiempo, pensaban a su vez, que era una especie de “amnistía” o “acuerdo” para no pasar un tormentoso rato, como les pasaba a ellos.

Steve

-oye dile a tu esposa que te deje libre ¡quiero a mi amigo de vuelta!, vamos Steve ¿hace cuando que no festejamos como se debe?  
-Para em...-fue interrumpido  
-Sí, lo sé, no es tú esposa y toda esa mierda que siempre dices, vendrás a pasar un viernes como se de ¿hoy al menos? –rogaba Buck  
-Buck sabes que tengo que llevarme bien con él por....  
-Sí, se esa historia también, no te preocupes conozco tu respuesta, pero sé la razón de esta, sabes, realmente creí que estabas utilizando a ese idiota, pero parece que realmente disfrutas de su estúpida compañía –dijo Buck casi como una afirmación.  
...-el rubio sólo colgó 

Tony

Por fin luego de dos horribles semanas, el rubio y el castaño tenían su ensayo terminado (a diferencia de lo que el joven empresario creía, Rogers había sido de gran ayuda) y el “experimento de paternidad” había terminado, siendo ellos elegidos como la mejor pareja, cómo si no necesitarán otra razón para burlarse de ellos, todo marchaba bien con Steve, pero había un asunto que no le había contado a su compañero.  
-Tony soy Pepper, ¿Vas a volver cierto? TIENES que hacerlo  
-Lo sé, tranquila lo haré, he madurado en ese aspecto, de hecho ya sabes que le conté a Steve la “historia”  
-Realmente me hace feliz que hayas hablado con él respecto a eso, pero no le contaste la historia completa ¿Cierto?... No te alteres, no te estoy presionando ni tampoco sugiriendo que se lo digas a alguien “eso sólo nos concierne a mí y a ti  
-Le contaré pronto, mañana mismo iré a Nueva York, espero una bienvenida digna de un Stark  
-No soy una Stark Tony, no tengo ideas tan extravagantes cómo las tuyas y de hecho no sería nada recomendable  
-Lo sé, bueno sólo espero verte mañana y que no estés súper ocupadas con tus amigas  
-No te pongas celoso Anthony hicimos una promesa, tú la has mantenido y yo también lo haré, nosotros antes que todos. Me aseguré también de arreglar mis horarios para poder pasar casi todo el tiempo contigo.  
-Eres realmente un ángel, nos vemos... -Y con esas palabras la llamada terminó  
Había tenido una buena semana aunque no faltaban las burlas por la repentina cercanía que había adquirido con Steve, lo que no sabía era que al entrar a su clase recreativa la cual era fotografía, que había sido escogida por él, varias cosas cambiarían. Entró a el salón y observó que en su escritorio (sí cada estudiante tenía su propio escritorio a causa de los archivos y programas que debían manejar), se acercó para hablar con Rogers, pero Barnes se le adelantó.  
Vaya Steve, ten cuidado se acerca Stark –miró fijamente al aludido- eres una perra que sólo quiere atención ¿perdona quieres que deje sentarte? –Bucky se alejó de su atención y Steve lo siguió, Anthony miró a Rogers  
¿Qué? ¿Acaso por qué me agradaste por un momento mientras hacíamos el trabajo juntos pensaré que iba a ser para siempre? –dijo el rubio  
No yo...-fue interrumpido  
Eres una persona extraña Stark a pesar de ser un perdedor –se acercó a su oído - ¿Realmente creíste que me tragaría esa tonta historia de secuestro? si tienes el cuerpo así es por qué con la zorra que eres y con tu temperamento a todos les daba ganas de azotarte, a parte de perdedor eres un mentiroso que busca que los demás sientan pena por él, además Stark, necesitaba llevarme bien con mi compañero de trabajo, tú sabes, para no hacerte sentir que hacías todo solo cuando en realidad esa era la realidad, así que piérdete y no te acerques a mí, tal como antes ¿entendido?- Steve se alejó  
Imbéciles- dijo Tony para nada sorprendido por esas palabras. Abrió su celular  
Pepper me retrasaré un día, debo aclarar unas cosas con Kitty

Steve

Se preparaba para ir a una verdadera fiesta, a las cuales no había podido ir desde que comenzó a trabajar con Stark ¿Por qué le importaba lo que pensará de él? Se preguntaba, pero no indagó más en el tema, esperaba emborracharse, quizás doparse y como objetivo principal acostarse con cualquier chica para eliminar la tensión que tenía acumulada. Estaba saliendo de su dormitorio cuando fue interceptado por varias personas encapuchadas y con máscaras de cerdo, trató de dar pelea pero le inyectaron algo que adormeció sus músculos pero que no alteró su percepción, le pusieron una bolsa en la cabeza y lo llevaron por quién sabe cuánto tiempo a un lugar el cual, por la distancia que había caminado, debería estar en los límites del campus, lo sentaron en una silla y lo amarraron de brazos y piernas, escuchaba que hablaban entre ellos pero no reconocía las voces, tenían algo que las distorsionaba. Le quitaron el saco y observó lo que parecía ser una banda, comenzó a exigir que lo soltaran, hasta que uno de sus captores le pego un puñetazo en toda la cara, se sacó la máscara, era Kitty  
-No te comportes como un Mario Rogers, no queremos... Bueno ellos no quieren hacerte nada,si fuera por mí ya habrías sido víctima de una golpiza... Pero sólo queremos que escuches algo, bueno como lo dije antes ellos quieren  
Vio como Stark aparecía de la nada y comenzaba a tocar...  
Petición del autor: Por favor escuchen la canción “HATER” de Korn antes de continuar, lo agradecería mucho y daría una mayor sentido a la obra, gracias.  
You can't bring me down  
(No puedes hundirme)  
Already had my life turned upside down  
(Mi vida ya ha estado patas arriba)  
I ride a downward spiral round and round  
(Doy vueltas y vueltas en una espiral que me lleva al fondo)  
But I keep flyin, I keep fighting  
(pero sigo volando, sigo peleando)  
You won't ever bring me down  
(Tú nunca me hundirás)

I'm good, I'm fine  
(Estoy bien, sin problema)  
This life's divine  
(Esta vida es divina)  
No hate, no shame  
(Sin odio, sin vergüenza)  
No one to blame  
(Sin nadie a quien culpar)  
You might despise  
(Tú puedes despreciar)  
Your life with lies  
(Tú vida con mentiras)  
I won't chastise  
(Pero no seré yo quien te castigue)

Even if you think you can bring me down  
(Incluso si tú crees que puedes hundirme)  
Already had my life turned upside down  
(Mi vida ya había estado de patas arriba)  
I ride a downward spiral round and round  
(Doy vueltas y vueltas en un espiral que me lleva al fondo)  
But I keep flying I keep fighting  
(Pero sigo volando, sigo peleando)  
You won't ever bring me  
(Tú nunca me...)  
Down  
(Hundirás)  
You won't ever bring me  
(Tú nunca me...)  
Down   
(Hundirás)  
You won't ever bring me  
(Tú nunca me...)

I can't escape from the disdain  
(No puedo escapar de tu desdén)  
Your heart, your pain  
(Tú corazón, Tú odio)  
Your drama is lame  
(Tú drama es patético)  
Why can't you find  
(¿Por qué no puedes encontrar...)  
Some peace inside?  
(Algo de paz en tu interior?)  
I won't chastise  
(Pero no seré yo quien te castigue)

Even when you think you can bring me down  
(Aunque creas que puedes hundirme)  
Already had my life turned upside down  
(Mi vida ya ha estado patas arriba)  
I ride a downward spiral round and round  
(Doy vueltas y vueltas en un espiral que me lleva al fondo)  
But I keep flying I keep fighting  
(Pero sigo volando, sigo peleando)  
You won't ever bring me  
(Tú nunca me...)  
Down  
(Hundirás)  
You won't ever bring me  
(Tú nunca me...)  
Down   
(Hundirás)  
You won't ever bring me  
(Tú nuca me...)

Hater   
(Amargado)  
Hater   
(Amargado)

I'm good, I'm fine  
(Estoy bien, sin problemas)  
This life's divine  
(Esta vida es divina)  
No hate, no shame  
(Sin odio, sin pena)  
No one to blame  
(Sin nadie a quien culpar)  
Why can't you find  
(Por qué no puedes encontrar...?)  
Some peace inside?  
(Algo de paz interior)

Hater   
(Amargado)

You can't bring me down  
(No puedes hundirme)  
Already had my life turned upside down  
(Mi vida ya ha estado patas arriba)  
I ride a downward spiral round and round  
(Doy vueltas y vueltas en un espiral que me lleva al fondo)  
But I keep flying I keep fighting  
(Pero sigo volando, sigo peleando)  
You won't ever bring me down  
(Tú nunca me hundirás)

Así como en su primer día, sangre y viseras de animal cayeron sobre Stark

Hater   
(Amargado)  
You won't ever bring me down  
(Tú nunca me hundirás)  
Hater   
(Amargado)  
You won't ever bring me down  
(Tú nunca me hundirás)  
Hater   
Cause I keep flying I keep fighting  
(Porque sigo peleando, sigo volando)  
You won't ever bring me  
(Tú nunca me...)

Down  
(Hundirás)  
You won't ever bring me  
(Tú nunca me...)  
Down   
(Hundirás)  
You won't ever bring me  
(Tú nunca me...)  
Down  
(Hundirás)  
You won't ever bring me  
(Tú nunca me...)  
Down   
(Hundirás)  
You won't ever bring me down  
(Tú nunca me hundirás)

Tony dejó de cantar, se acercó a Steve “me iré por unos días, cosas familiares con Pepper, quería dejar en claro que tú nunca me afectaras como crees que lo haces, me das pena, ahora seré yo quien lo diga, piérdete perdedor” le dijo antes de desaparecer nuevamente  
Pasaron semanas sin que el rubio supiera nada del rubio, Kitty, a veces, desaparecía por algunos días diciendo que había ido a verlo mientras arreglaba algunos asuntos personales. Sí, le preguntó, pero la respuesta era la misma “Él no está en contra de que vayas a hablarle, dice que si tienes algo que decirle vayas y se lo digas de frente, pero estando tú sólo y no acompañado de una masa... Pero ya le has hecho mucho daño, al menos que lo considere necesario no te diré nada.   
Estaban en medio de una clase en la cuál ocurrió algo extraño e inédito para todos, Kitty comenzó a llorar cuando pasaban asistencia y llegaron al nombre de Stark, era extraño verla llorar, es más, nadie la había visto en ese estado, si decir nada salió del salón seguida de Steve  
¡Kitty detente! –Steve tomó su brazo ella lo miró y le entregó un papel- ¿qué es...  
En estos momentos necesitamos toda la ayuda posible –lo dijo tratando de contener el llanto- No te necesitamos a ti Rogers, si no a la información que puedas darnos.  
Steve llegó al lugar en donde se encontraría Tony, entro a su habitación y al verlo una presión se le instaló en su pecho y garganta.  
¡Rogers! Estoy feliz de verte –le decía con sarcasmo e ironía y con su consciencia ida en parte- sabía que ibas a venir en cuanto supieras.  
Eso no era mentira, a Steve no le importó estar a mitad de semana, tomó dinero de sus ahorros, algunas pertenencias y partió a ver a Anthony  
Apenas me entere -respondió- puedo observas que estas algo ido quizás por los sedantes, quizás esa sea la razón por la que me estás hablando ahora.... No sé porque tuvo que ser así... Tenías razón era un cobarde con una vida miserable... Quiero vivir como me enseñaste cuando nos conocíamos... Quiero volver a ser yo  
¡MMMHH! –se quejó- no creas que estoy dopado por los relajantes- me acuerdo de lo que me hiciste, pero también de lo que YO te hice cuando nos conocíamos, ¿te acuerdas?...  
No se compara con lo que yo...- fue interrumpido por el castaño  
No, no creo que se compare a decirle a abusadores que se metieran contigo sólo porque me daba vergüenza que me vieran con alguien como tú –respondió  
...-Steve río para sí mismo- pero después lo remediaste, de hecho gracias a eso nos conocimos, aún así eso y tus otras equivocaciones...  
Lo sé –dijo riéndose- pero me culpaba y gracias a tu estupidez logre perdonarme, esa “canción” me iba a enseñar si seguías siendo tú, a veces la gente necesitan ver de manera imprevista cómo le hacen daño a los demás, de una manera cruda dejándolos en shock – Tony guardó silencio por un momento y Steve recordó cuando Stark, cantando, recreaba su “broma” cuando éste ingresó al campus- para mí fue cuando defendiste tus ideales diciéndoles a los matones que envíe a golpearte, casi te amarran a las vías del tren por no darles el justo de escuchar con tus propias palabras que eras un “marica tragasables” –Tony se estremeció, no le gustaba recordar eso aunque Steve lo hubiera perdonado-  
Saldremos de esto ¿no Tony? ¿No recuerdas que tenemos un hijo –dijo agarrando su mano...  
Y por esa razones los matones querían que les digieras “eso”, En verdad eres muy gay Rogers... Ahora que aclaramos todo y siento que tus estupideces se pueden enfrentar a las mías ¿nos damos una ÚLTIMA oportunidad? En serio la ÚLTIMA. –dijo cansado  
No pediría más –apretó la mano de su amigo- encontraremos el transplante ¿Cierto? El corazón llegara...-Stark sólo cambió de tema  
Desde ese día Steve anotó lo más importante en su cuaderno de bosquejos.... Había dejado de dibujar desde que Stark se había ido, sería buena idea volver a los antiguos hábitos.  
Día 2  
Reímos con Tony al recordar viejos momentos  
Día 3   
Nos entendemos mejor, le obsequie un dibujo de cuando éramos pequeños pidió que lo dejaran en su habitación  
Día 5  
Nos llevamos mejor  
Día 7   
Su situación empeora  
Día 14   
Se convirtió de nuevo en mi mejor amigo  
Día 18  
No sé lo que me pasa me siento extraño respecto a él.... El transplante no llega... Parece muerto  
Día 21  
Mañana diré que me he dado cuenta de que me gusta desde que éramos pequeños y como un infantil, descubrí que fueron los celos los que me manejaron.... Luce demacrado  
Día 22  
Se lo dije pereció feliz pero cambió el tema... Luce como cadáver  
Día 25  
Su situación empeora, me llaman un cuarto para la media noche ha muerto  
Día 30 voy a su tumba y dejó un dibujo de los dos juntos en el campus... Cómo me hubiera gustado que fuera todo “debo seguir adelante siendo yo mismo, Tony está mirando”  
El rubio se despertó desorientado sabía que estaba perdido en cuanto al tiempo, ¿que tan “muerto” estaba Tony? ¿Qué era verdad


	3. Manuela Lullaby

Steve  
Lo último que recordaba eran las anotaciones que había escrito de los últimos días que estuvo con Tony, trato de ve..... ¿Dónde tenía su cuaderno de bocetos? No lo encontraba, luego trataba de recordar lo que había hecho los últimos días, los últimos días con Tony... Nada. Luego todo se volvió claro, un horrible sueño... Uno muy horrible que le despejo de todas sus dudas. Había actuado como un ser miserable, había dañado a su “Familia”. Con rapidez anoto lo que él había escrito en su sueño, lo hizo sin pensarlo y al terminar leyó que él, prácticamente, había escrito que había “descubierto” que “quería” de una forma especial a Stark... Sí, eso pasaba por su mente al leer aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo había confundido una culpa tan grande sumado a una tristeza y angustia por hacer miserable a un ser querido con amor? ¿Tan desesperado estaba en su sueño que se convenció de eso?... Bueno era un sueño, varias personas quieren darle significados y cosas así, pero él se quedaba con lo más aceptado por la gente científica, son sólo proyecciones del subconscientes que no tienen por qué encontrarse relacionadas con una verdad relativa o absoluta, eso era... Se aseo y se preparó para ir a visitar a Tony al hospital, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más se quedaría en el centro de la ciudad, sólo sentía que debía estar ahí por un tiempo. Llego al hospital, presentó su identificación y le permitieron pasar con rapidez hacia donde tenían a su amigo... Se vio enterado mientras caminaba por aquellos largos y lúgubres pasillos que ni siquiera era un horario permitido para las visitas, ¿qué lo hacía tan especial? O ¿Stark sería el especial? ¿Y si estaría a punto de fallecer? se revolvió la cabeza, no seguiría pensando cosas de manera tan acelerada y sin tener si quiera una mínima pista al respecto. Llegó donde estaba su “hermano” se veía demacrado como muerto.... Igual como había escrito en sus sueño... se acercó a su camilla  
Déjame responder una duda que estoy seguro que tendrás –dijo el castaño antes de que Steve siquiera pudiera abrir su boca- Tienes varios privilegios porque cuando todo esto ocurrió, te registraron como un familiar mío, el único familiar vivo que tendría, además que con dinero establecí que ciertas personas me pudieran visitar con libertad de horario... Ser empresario a esta corta edad si tiene algunos beneficios.  
Exactamente eso era lo que estaba pensando –confesó el rubio- por cierto té traje algo –examinó el pequeño bolso que traía consigo y de éste sacó un dibujo, hecho con carbón- somos nosotros, el día que en vez de ir a la graduación llevamos bombas fétidas y le arruinamos el día a todos los imbéciles que se habían juntado  
Hhmmppfff!! –contuvo su risa, recordaba ese día a la perfección. Era una pequeña graduación, la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban allí eran enemigos mortales de Steve y él, las mujeres que ya se encontraban festejando amaban hacerle la vida imposible a chicas como Pepper (99% del odio que Stark le tenía era a causa de ese hecho) y los hombres eran los mismos estúpidos que les encantaban molestar a persona como Rogers (otro 99% ganado por parte de Tony), por lo que decidieron hacer esa broma en vez de asistir como un par de idiotas al lado de otras mujeres más idiotas- Esa fue la mejor graduación del mundo, ni siquiera nos pudieron inculpar. Gracias Steve, no has perdido tu talento, podrías fácilmente formar parte de las galerías de arte superando a esos estúpidos que piensan que trazar dos puntos en un telón blanco es obra de arte... Aunque me gusta más porque quiere decir que todo lo que me dijiste no fue por lástima...  
Emmm... ¿A qué te refieres? – no sabía que quería decir el otro, de verdad, no sabía...  
¿En realidad has estado tanto tiempo siendo la estúpida persona que, ESPERO, que eras, qué se te olvidó que algo que te caracteriza es que no le dibujabas a nadie a menos que realmente lo consideraras alguien cercano –mencionó el otro.  
Era verdad... Al menos eso recordaba, así era para él...antes... Ahora.... Al parecer era lo mismo, hubo un tiempo en que le regalaba dibujos a Buck, pero... Cuando regresó al momento que Anthony había ya desaparecido para él, era distinto, no volvió a dibujar a nadie más...- Supongo que no había nadie más que lo mereciera –dijo apenado  
Me agrada saber que ahora soy una persona especial para ti –mencionó... Pero analizó sus palabras y para evitar cualquier mal entendido aclaró- me refiero a que no soy como los idiotas que ves día a día... Por cierto ¿Qué pasó con la universidad?  
No es un problema, aunque no lo creas Kitty no me odia...tanto... Ella me presta sus cuadernos para traspasar el contenido y en los exámenes me va de lo mejor- contestó despreocupado- así que no hay problema...  
Entonces, si tienes tiempo que gastar aquí, aún teniendo los exámenes, significa que algo de cerebros debes tener –dijo con tono irónico- ¿de verdad estás bien?  
Sí, aún con las calificaciones de Bruce y Kitty ya he eximido varias clases, podría reprobar con las peores notas y aún así pasaría –dijo tratando de que su amigo no recordara nada relacionado con su tiempo en la universidad, le deprimiría hablar de eso, sería hipócrita de su parte sentirse así, ya que él fue el causante de todo el sufrimiento, pero le dolía si quiera pensar en todo el daño que le había hecho a él más que a nadie-  
Sabía que no eras un descerebraos pdo Rogers, me alegra saber que mi compañía transformó al idiota que buscaba problemas en una persona inteligente- su ego habló  
Me alegra saber que al menos conservas una parte de tu antigua forma de ser...  
¡No! –dijo alertado Stark- me prometí abandonar eso desde.... Desde...  
Steve, sabiendo que no era lo correcto, se levantó de donde estaba sentado, abrazó, mejor dicho aprisionó a Tony en sus brazos y con una voz quebrada le habló – Realmente lo siento... Yo... No sé por qué te dije esas cosa... Obviamente te creo Anthony, perdona...  
Steve creo que te estás haciendo más gay conforme pasa el tiempo... –le dijo viendo cómo unas lágrimas caían de los ojos del rubio- te lo dije... Empezaremos de nuevo.  
¿No vas a parar de decir eso? Pareces un disco rallado –se levantó, restregó sus ojos removiéndose las lágrimas, pero a su vez muy calmado y aliviado. Su amigo lo perdonaba, aunque a él le costaría más.... ¿Podré algún día abandonar la culpa? Piensa...  
Lo siento Steve –dijo el castaño observando el reloj que tenía en su habitación- creo que es momento de que te vayas, por lo menos antes de que te echen, comenzarán ha hacer unos exámenes médicos de tiro de poco  
Alguna novedad amigo  
Nada Rogers –continuó el castaño- aún no aparece un donante, hay que esperar...  
Te veré antes de lo que crees Tony, esta vez, te acompañaré durante todo el proceso, no te dejaré sólo... No estarás sólo –le aseguró desganado por tener que irse-  
Lo sé –le contestó- esta vez, superaremos esto juntos...  
Se despidieron y el rubio pensó en pasar por un lugar antes de ir a done se hospedaba.  
Abrió la puerta de su casa con las llaves que poseía, su padre había muerto tiempo antes, fue a ver a su madre, subió las escaleras y abrió la habitación, se sentó en un costado de la cama  
Muchas cosas han cambiado, yo he cambiado.... Creo que es obvio que debe ser por algo importante ¿verdad? –se sinceraba- supongo que es porque Stark regresó ¿lo recuerdas? Nos salvó de tiempos difíciles, cuando no teníamos dinero ni para poder comer.... Lo mejor es que no nos ayudó de la forma en que la mayoría pensaría, sí, tenía dinero, pero esa no fue la forma en que nos ayudó, trabajo con nosotros para que lográramos montar tu pastelería, la que nos salvó de terminar en la calle, era un hermano, como Buck, pero él se había ido desde hace tiempo y Tony me ayudó en tiempos aún más difíciles, el punto es.... Realmente le hice la vida imposible por un tiempo, ya sabes –comenzó a ponerse nervioso- cuando me quedé sólo... Cuando no podías cuidarme y fui acogido por la familia de Buck, él había cambiado tanto.... Recuerdo cuando empecé a convertirme en quién soy o quién era, afortunadamente. Golpeaba y molestaba a los otros porque Bucky lo hacía y me puso a prueba... Sé que no es una excusa ni busco justificarme pero.... No quería quedarme sólo. NÓ otra vez, así que me volví como él, fui quien lo seguía por un tiempo, hasta que sin darme cuenta yo era quien lideraba “nuestro grupo” nunca me replantea si era feliz como antes, cuando estábamos los tres juntos, tú, Anthony y yo, pero tampoco estaba triste, sólo no pensaba en eso. No lo disimule mucho, pero cuando me enteré que Tony estaba vivo comencé a pensar que quizás realmente estaba vacío. Desde que se fue creía que había muerto, me enteré de su horrible historia, debieron de haberle pagado un montón a la prensa para mantener oculto su...pasado... Él me contó lo que le había ocurrido, pero por mi ira en ese entonces... Trate de transformarlo en el enemigo... El punto es que vi cuando llegó, estaba con Bruce, no se molestó en saludar... Eso me decepciono y me llenó de ira, digo, mi hermano había vuelto, lo que podría devolverme la felicidad que sentía cuando era niño... poder estar con Tony...el sabía que estaba ahí pero...no me buscó, sé que tendrá sus razones, sabía que las tenía, sin embargo, eso no evitó que sintiera...¿Celos?.... Sí, hablando contigo todo es más fácil... Tenía celos de que mi “HERMANO” simplemente hubiera pasado de mí y prefiriera estar con alguien a quien había conocido recién. Aunque me ha dado otra oportunidad y no la desaprovechare, sabes, necesita un transplante de corazón, pero estoy seguro de que lo logrará y volveremos a ser una familia los tres.... Siempre me encanta hablar contigo Madre- terminando de hablar en una habitación en la cual estaba sólo, dejó unas amapolas en una especie de altar que estaba echo especialmente para ella- creo que quizás pueda regalar Prímulas... Quizás dentro de unos meses o semanas dependiendo de que tanto demore en aclarar mis pensamientos y también cómo crea que sea la mejor manera de expresarlos.  
Tony  
Steve lo trajo hoy es hermoso ¿cierto? Ese día fue especial por muchas razones –decía el castaño acostado en una camilla- realmente no ha perdido nada de talento  
¿Podríamos cambiar de tema Tony? –respondió Kitty  
Bueno perdona, es que el dibujo realmente me ha dejado muy impresionado y....  
Me refiero a que dejes de hablar de Rogers, desde que te vino a visitar que no paras de hablar de las cosas que hicieron juntos, de él... Incluso cuando estamos hablando de algo tan serio como tu salud, transformas el tema de conversación para incluirlo de alguna forma ¿Estás seguro que sólo lo quieres como amigo? –dijo lo último riéndose.  
Él es mi HERMANO, la última familia que me queda, eso lo hace tan especial –contestó apenado- además si así fuera, ¿Qué tendría de malo? –sus últimas palabras salieron por impulso, sin pensarlas, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había echo, deseo desaparecer...  
Dejaré pasar eso y le daré el beneficio de la duda, pero aún así, en el hecho hipotético de que te gustara, tendrías todo ganado. Rogers no disimulaba nada la emoción que sentía al enterarse que te iba a volver a ver y bueno... Ahora no hace nada más que preguntarme por ti, TODO EL MALDITO DÍA, y por lo que me has contado, desde que hicieron el proyecto del bebé juntos no para de cometer “accidentes” –remarcó lo ultimo moviendo los dedos y con un tono algo fuerte- que acreditan mi historia  
Son sólo chistes entre nosotros recuerda que es mi HERMANO –respondió ya cansado de tener que repetir aquella frase tantas veces- En fin creo que deb.....  
¿Tony? ¡Tony! ¡¡¡TONY!!!  
Steve  
Hace casi una semana que no veía Tony, lo mismo con Kitty, este día iría a visitarlo y aprovecharía también de preguntarle por la chica, era obvio que él sabría dónde estaba, pero algo amenazó con cambiar todos sus planes, apenas llegó al salón observó una carta con la horrible pero distinguida letra de Barnes “Yo sigo diciéndoles que eres el mismo, pero los demás dicen que te has vuelto algo soso y nerd, en fin, no hay problema sólo preséntate en la casa de Sharon a las 12 A.M. Estoy seguro que no necesitas nada más para cerrarles la boca”. Iría al encuentro, lo más probable era tener que jugarle una broma al rector o algo parecido... Si se trataba de beber, drogas o cualquier cosa parecida, lo dejaría, iría a ver a Tony el fin de semana, no perdería eso por demostrarles a personas cualquiera, sí, personas “cualquiera” aquella gente a la cual siempre trató de dejarle claro que él era el mejor partido de todo el campus... personas que ahora no eran nadie ni nada para él. Había llegado la noche, ya estaba listo y acudió al lugar acordado. Había una fiesta, nada de que impresionarse, lo que casi lo dejo sin aire, fue la “prueba” que le impusieron para comprobar que no había cambiado. Era Kitty, estaba atada de ambas manos a una cruz con una mazorca en su boca, le pasaron un balde con sangre de cerdo, debía vaciar su contenido en la chica. Hizo lo que nadie había pensado, estaba furioso, le demostraría a Barnes que había cambiado, estaba al lado de él.... No, no vacío el contenido en su “amigo” sino en él mismo, acto seguido desabrochó a una somnolienta Kitty de donde estaba, la limpió un poco, la cargó en su espalda y se la llevó de allí, Barnes corrió hacia su amigo, quería respuestas  
¡Steve qué demonios! ¡Has hecho esto un montón de veces ¿Por qué la sombra es especial? ¿Acaso por qué es la amiga de se perdedor que tenias como amigo?... –le gritaba iracundo- ¿sabes? Hay rumores de que te estás llenado seguido para ver al idiota de Stark que tuvo que irse porque el muy marica no soportó el estar aquí...  
Fue suficiente, no podía escucharlo hablar más, que lo insultara lo que quisiera, pero no toleraría que hablara así de Tony y de Kitty, había descubierto lo buena persona que era la última. No lo golpeó, tenía un viaje que recorrer y debía cuidar a la amiga de Anthony, sólo se dio media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos- Sabes Buck, yo antes era una persona vacía y por eso era un imbécil, espero que también sea tu caso, consigue algo de ayuda...  
¡No me analices Rogers! Mi familia le paga a doctores para que hagan eso –contestó- además ¿No estarías tú en las mismas condiciones?  
Tengo una beca completa que cubre todos mis gastos imbécil, no soy como tú que tiene dinero y una familia, si te están mandando con un psiquiatra es porque te quieren y les preocupa que seas un imbécil, espero que en algún momento te des cuenta de lo que haces.... Retiro lo dicho, Stark podría considerarlo como familiar mío... Pero ahora también existe la posibilidad de que se esfume –le dijo con severidad... Luego se marchó de aquel lugar. Llego a su dormitorio, colocó a Kitty en su cama, ella fue la primera que habló.  
No hagas un escándalo se esto Rogers... Podrá ser la primera vez que me pasa a mi, pero es mucho más común de lo que crees –le dijo cortante, al parecer habría recuperado toda su energía- Me alegra que en verdad hayas cambiado... Sabía que esos imbéciles me harían algo si querían probarte... Que mejor manera de demostrar que Tony te importa un bledo que humillando a su mejor amiga del campus... Aunque no pensé que llegaría a tanto –sintió la mirada fuerte del rubio- No me han hecho nada del otro mundo... Steve...-debía decirle la noticia, tenía todo el derecho a saberlo por lo que lo miró fijamente a los ojos- estoy bien, mira.... Tony sufrió un colapso la última vez que fui a verlo, tienes derecho a saberlo, como también sé que debes irte ahora, estaré bien, Anthony te necesita ahora, o más bien los dos se necesitan, como la familia que son...  
Rogers comenzó a temblar, trataba de hablar pero era inútil su mente estaba en blanco...  
Steve –continuó la mujer- anda, ahora, de verdad estoy bien y necesitas irte en este momento antes que... Algo peor pueda pasar.  
Eso era lo que tenía que escuchar, preparó sus cosas y se marchó, estaría con Tony a la primera hora del sábado y, de ser posible, pasaría todo el día con él...  
Llegó a las 5 A.M. No se aseo, ni se arregló, fue directo al hospital rogando por qué lo dejaran ver a Stark, pasó su identificación a una de las enfermeras de la recepción.  
Lo siento –dijo la mujer que lo estaba atendiendo- si quiere venir a visitar a el paciente deberá esperar hasta las 7 A.M.  
Lydia, es el paciente que espera el transplante de corazón, sabes en la situación que está y él es su único pariente con vida –le comentó a su compañera- puedes hacerlo pasar...  
Cuando iban llegando, la enfermera le informó sobre la situación de Stark... Éste había caído en una coma desde hacía dos días, se le fue informada las precauciones que debía tener... Al entrar y verlo posteado en la camilla sintió como literalmente su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se entrecortaba... Se sentó y trató de calmarse...  
Sabes Tony, realmente me siento orgulloso –miró al rededor y al ver que no había nadie puso su mano sobre la de su “hermano”- defendí mis ideales... Ayudé a Kitty, le hicieron algo realmente horrible... Quería hablarte, soy una persona nueva, quiero que conozcas la nueva persona que soy o la que volví a ser....no puedo pensar ni hablar con claridad, ¿te acuerdas cómo mi madre me avergonzaba... te decía que cuando tenía 3 años sólo me calmaba con una canción de cuna.... Sabes voy a ver si me ayuda.... Si nos ayuda...  
Sleep my love as the trees above protect you from the dark.  
(Duerme mi amor como lo árboles que te protegen de la oscuridad)  
A great river will watch you as you dream until dawn.  
(Un gran río vigilará tus sueños hasta el amanecer)  
Sleep my love, close your eyes.  
(Duerme mi amor, cierra tus ojos)  
And when you awaken, the new day will bring to you a bright new world.  
(Y cuando despiertes, el nuevo día te traerá un brillante nuevo mundo)  
Sleep my love as the birds above.  
(Duerme mi amor como las aves encima nuestro)  
Do rest their weary wings.  
(Que descansan sus alas cansadas)  
Let the rain play a gentle song to help your dreams sing.  
(Deja que la lluvia toque una suave canción que ayude a tus sueños cantar)  
Sleep my love, close your eyes.  
(Duerme mi amor, cierra tus ojos)  
And when you awaken, the new day will bring to you a bright new world.  
(Y cuando despiertes, el nuevo día te traerá un brillante nuevo mundo)  
Ever so gently hear my voice.  
(Siempre tan gentil se oye mi voz)  
Ever so softly feel my touch.  
(Siempre tan suave se siente mi toque)  
Always so gently I walk.  
(Siempre camino tan gentilmente)  
So go to sleep, my love.  
(Así que ve a dormir, mi amor)  
Definitivamente eres gay Steve –dijo el castaño riéndose- tendré que tener cuidado  
Desde...  
Desde que llegaste....  
La apuesta se abrió, entró una enfermera, pero ver a Anthony despierto la impresionó, ella había venido a hablar con Steve  
Encontramos un transplante.......  
Sólo queda sobrevivir a la operación- mencionó Tony


	4. Primeros y últimos pasos

Steve.  
Es irónico sentirse mal en estos momentos...-decía Tony recostado en su camilla- pero no puedo evitar sentir que voy a vivir gracias a que alguien murió –hablaba en voz baja.  
No tienes que preocuparte por eso –lo contradijo Steven con un tono lleno de comprensión y cariño- esa persona quería que sus órganos fueran donados para darle a alguien más la oportunidad de vivir –su voz sonaba muy suave a los oídos del castaño- sabes muy bien que a nadie la obligan a ser donante, de hecho es difícil encontrar a alguien que sea donante, de todas formas sólo cumplirás su voluntad... ¿Cómo te sientes...? Ya sabes... Hoy harán las operación, quiero estar presente de alguna forma contigo, mientras...mientras... Tú sabes–dijo lo último con la incertidumbre acuñada en su pecho, la persona que más le importaba en el mundo estaba en una línea bien delgada entre la vida y la muerte, no quería perderle, esa persona era la única que lo podía hacer feliz al igual como lo había hecho su madre, padre y en muy poca intensidad, a comparación, Bucky. No habían muchas personas importantes en la vida del rubio.  
Estas pero que las mujeres –contestó Stark- tranquilo no necesito de tu presencia “ASTRAL” o de cualquier otro tipo –mencionaba con tono burlesco, mofándose del “RARO” comportamiento de su compañero- no te preocupes, vete a casa...-con sólo la mirada de su “hermano” el castaño comprendió que éste no tenía ni la más mínima intención de abandonar el hospital- bien... Bien.... Si te quieres quedar aquí aburriéndote, puedes buscar a Kitty, ella tampoco tenía intenciones de largarse.  
Señor Rogers, necesitamos que abandone la habitación, se hará lo necesario para transportar el paciente al quirófano, tiene que dejar el lugar- habló una doctora  
Tony –dijo Steve haciendo un gesto el cual se había prohibido ha hacer porque podía confundir...los a ambos, pero aún así colocó la mano en su rostro- Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver... ¿Sí? –fingía estar estoico, pero la incertidumbre lo carcomía por dentro  
Claro que sí, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer aún como pare que todo termine –contestó  
Las horas pasaban y se encontraba con Kitty en la cafetería, hablando sobre trivialidades, trivialidades que pasaron a rozar un tema delicado, sin saber ambos la magnitud de sus palabras, para luego adentrarse en un territorio inhóspito y hostil  
¡Rayos! No sé cómo es que llegamos a esto –decía Pryde a Steve- pero es horrible, saber que a los dos nos gusta la misma persona, aunque por lo menos no sé siquiera si me gusta, es extraño, pero aún así la situación es una mierda...   
Kitty... –dijo estupefacto y ella lo miró- acaso tú..... ¿Eres lesbiana?  
¡Por supuesto que no!...  
¿Entonces?..... –no le gustaba por dónde iba la conversación –  
Rogers....sé que eres Homosexual o al menos bisexual..... O sólo eres gay por Tony... Llámalo como quieras...  
Jajajaj –se reía el rubio- ¿realmente te estás escuchando? Soy Steve Rogers... El hombre que se ha acostado con todas las mujeres, que prácticamente podrían ser modelos, del campus.... Realmente te desviaste mucho de la verdad...  
Se me había olvidado eso... Pero ¿Cuántas ha habido desde que Stark entró al campus?- decía con una obviedad- creo que sería más bajo que cero si fuera posible...  
Aún así Tony es mi hermano Pryde...  
Si así son las cosas entonces no creo que halla ningún problema con que trate de convertirlo en mi novio o algo parecido... ¿No Rogers?  
... –justo en su estabilidad emocional...- hazlo estoy interesado en Sharon Carter...  
Ahhh ella, la que habló de cómo, al parecer, logró llamar tu atención ya que, fue la última mujer con la que estuviste... Y luego no hay nadie más... Bien tú a por Carter y yo a por Tony...  
Perfecto me alegra haberlo aclarado- Estaba tranquilo por haber logrado que Kitty abandonara el tema, ella estaría con Tony.... Ella y Tony.... ¡Ella y Tony!...  
Aunque puede que su bebé se enoje porque hice que sus padres se divorciaran... Pobre de él... Espero que con el tiempo lo comprenda –dijo la mujer con un tono divertido  
Espera.... El ¿Qué? –(¿Qué fue lo que dijo?).... Pensaba exasperado.  
Ya sabes.... “Tony nuestro hijo está despierto” o algo así era... – citaba entre risas- tú sabes... El experimento de paternidad, aunque eso sólo fue el inicio de mi investigación...  
N... No.... No sabes lo que dices –nerviosismo al 100%- yo sólo fingía eso, en rea...  
Realmente tu hacías parecer que fueran pareja y además te delatas en cómo actúas cuando lo tienes cerca... Sé mucho más, pero explicarlo tardaría mucho...  
No sabes lo que estás diciendo –ahora estaba serio...- lo estás inven...  
“La sombra será una perra pero nunca miente cuando se trata de una de sus investigaciones. Parece una jodida sombra” eso decías de mi ¿no?  
Yo... –se vio acorralado- Tony es... Especial, desde que se fue él y con la muerte de mi madre aprendí a no confiar en nadie, en mi vida siempre han habido personas que aparentar ser buena gente, pero luego de conocerlos un poco más descubro todas las mentiras que hay atrás de ellos, no podía hacer nada por esas personas aunque de esa forma sólo se dañaran ellas mismas, al menos eso creía pero también me dañaban a mí, por lo que me transforme en una de ellos... Yo quiero a Tony, quizás de “otra forma”....  
Esa “otra forma” va más allá de la fraternidad –le preguntó la mujer- ¿cierto?  
Creo... Creo que sí, me..me gusta Tony, lo hizo antes de que me diera cuenta- decía apenado- así son las cosas ¿sabes? Nunca me había gustado un hombre, entonces es difícil de imaginar que pase... No creo que a las personas les gustaría sentir de esa forma por alguien del mismo sexo, no sabiendo que de por si ya van a tener una vida difícil...  
Tal vez lo sea, pero tendrás amigos y gente que te aceptará –le respondió Pryde- yo te acepto tal cual eres, lo importante es que no dejes que otros decidan que te hará feliz...  
Kitty... ¿Tú sabes?...si...si Tony ya sabes...  
¿Te refieres a si muerde la almohada? No lo sé.... No analizó de esa manera a la gente... Merecen tener sus privacidad, nunca husmearía en algo tan privado...  
¡Me analizaste hasta las bolas!   
Eras un imbécil Steve, te lo merecías, en todo caso si es homosexual, lo más seguro es que se fije en alguien como tú... Y no lo digo por tu apariencia física, si no, porque te has convertido en una persona excelente –admitió “la sombra” apenada  
Si es que sobrevive a.....  
No pienses estupideces Steven, lo hará, él es un luchador... Saldrá de ésta  
Tony  
He estado mas cerca de la muerte, sabía que superaría esto, ya han pasado 3 meses estoy rehabilitado. La universidad es realmente genial ahora que tengo a mi mejor amigo de vuelta con migo, aunque se ha comportado de manera extraña, estoy seguro que es gay aunque me lo haya negado repetidas veces, pero estoy seguro a que va por alguien... De cualquier modo ahora pasa más tiempo con nosotros y con “nosotros” me refiero al grupo de los marginados, aunque ahora ellos ya no se denominas así y el grupo ha crecido; Natasha, Bruce, Clint... Y tal vez Bucky, es raro, no es como que pase el rato con nosotros... bueno sí algunas veces, pero me refiero a que ya no está hostigándonos. Kitty se ha acercado más a mi... ¿Será que le gusto? Sería algo MUY BUENO... Es hermosa, inteligente, no me hace parecer un enano.... Perfecta, aunque quizás le falte algo, no sé, algo en su forma de ser... ¿Cómo Steve...? Sí, eso es, Steve tiene mejor temperamento, sólo es eso, aunque creo que influye el hecho de ser prácticamente un hermano de sangre  
¿En serio? ¿Realmente teníamos que venir los dos? SÓLOS le gente pensará cosas raras –se quejaba Stark- no quiero que crean que muerdo la almohada o algo parecido  
¿Homofobia? ¿En serio Tony? –respondió Steve- no sabía que pensabas... Ya sabes “así”  
No es lo que piensas –respondió- cuando en Afganistán estaba.... Ya sabes, te conté lo que me comenzaron ha hacer luego de un tiempo, gracias a eso todos esos hombres querían hacer lo que los demás hacían...conmigo... Odiaba que los demás pensaran que era homosexual cuando no lo era... Sé que ellos estaban mal de la cabeza y no hay nada de malo con esa condición pero... Desarrolle un rechazo a que la gente pensara eso de mí...  
Yo...-Rogers estaba nervioso- lo siento no....   
No te preocupes Steve... Es algo por lo que sí se preguntaría –lo calmó el castaño- por cierto ¿qué película íbamos a ver?  
Hoy dan películas retro, justo van a dar “The Shining” ¿te animas?   
Es una película excelente, la idea de verla en una sala de cine es en verdad buena, pero... ¿No crees que ésta es mejor? (Dijo señalando una película... Una película, “TITANIC”  
Steven se atragantó ¿Qué había dicho? ¿En verdad había dicho eso? Bueno el odiaba esas películas pero... ¿Sería una indirecta? ¿Cierto? ¿Lo sería?  
¡Jajajajaja! –río fuertemente castaño- ¡obvio que no Steve, era broma! Tu cara realmente se desfiguro, tranquilo nunca gastaría dinero por ver una películas de esas ni con la más linda del campus... Hablando de eso tenía entendido que las mujeres se mueren por ti ¿me ves alguna posibilidad con una de ellas?  
Y así una película que había sido planeado para pasar un buen tiempo, se convirtió en una patada directamente al estómago, sin contar con lo incómodo del tema para el rubio  
Steve  
Estaba acostado en la cama de su dormitorio, pero no estaba sólo, estaba acompañado  
ffuuuuu....-suspiró Rogers-   
Lo único que me viene a la cabeza son problemas con Stark... Me equivocó?...  
Esta semana fue horrible –le respondió a Kitty- por lo menos sé que Tony se interesa por ti  
¿Realmente lo crees Steve? –decía con escepticismo- porque yo creo que le gusta otra  
El punto es que le gusta alguien... Y es otra –estaba un poco apenado  
Realmente lo siento Rogers –hablaba de manera sincera- pero puede que la “otra” sea un “otro” y si hay un “otro” la única opción eres tú... También me ha mencionado ésta mujer... Pero nada, lo he investigado muy minuciosamente, pero nada... De hecho apostaría a que nos está mintiendo y esa “otra” no existe.  
Aún así tu teoría del otro no tiene sentido alguno –contestó- así es la realidad  
¿Al menos has tratado de acercarte a él?  
Mejor no preguntes....  
Recipiente de días  
Día 1  
Una goma de borrar cayó al piso... Algo cliché si no hubiera sido por el golpe de cabeza  
¡Qué te pasa imbécil tienes tu propia goma de borrar! –gritó el castaño  
¡Quería ayudarte enano, cayó cerca mío! –le contestó el rubio  
¡Rogers, Stark! No necesito alborotadores ¡fuera de la clase!  
Ambos hombres no tuvieron más opción que obedecer y salir...  
Sigue siendo tu culpa Steven  
Tony, por primera vez desde que soy yo mismo, estoy considerando la idea de golpearte  
Día 3  
Había algo de comida en la cara de alguien, dejada intencionalmente  
(Pensamiento [Rogers]: dejar la comida en la cara es cliché pero...)  
Oye Steve tienes algo en la cara -Stark acercaba lentamente su mano- déjame... –los nervios de Steve subieron del séptimo infierno en donde los había sepultado, hasta la superficie- ¡AHÍ! –sólo sintió un duro puñetazo en su mejilla- ¡Jajajajaja Rogers debiste haberla visto venir! –lloraba de la risa- ¡hasta un idiota lo habría visto venir...  
Así era cómo se sentía Steve exactamente en esos momentos, un idiota....   
Día 7  
Caídas cliché, nunca en la realidad ocurren y si estuvieran en peligro de ocurrir, los involucrados evitarán a toda costa que se realizan o en éste caso... Uno de “ellos”   
Estaban caminando hacia sus dormitorios, algún imbécil había dejado algo tirado algo, Tony tropezó y Steve al tratar de agarrarlo tropezó de igual manera, era obvio que por lo menos iba a caer algo cerca del castaño...  
¡Antes Muerto! –incluso las palabras se escucharon con un efecto de cámara lenta, la patada era dirigida al pecho del rubio, pero Anthony cálculo realmente mal, la patada fue en medio de sus testículos- Lo siento Steve, pero lo dije... Antes muerto a que alguien nos vea así o qué tan sólo el hecho de caer de esa forma ocurra.  
Día 13   
Borracho no vale...no vale.... Espera... ¡Si vale imbécil!  
Típico plan desesperado... Rogers apenas si había tomado un trago de cerveza, había vertido las otras 4 botellas en el inodoro, sólo tenía que esperar y actuar....  
Oye Steve dejaste el olor de la cerveza por todo el dormitorio (sí, Anthony había cambiado de dormitorio) –camino hacia su cama  
¡Era ahora o nunca! -¡Tonyyyyy! –lo abrazó-  
Steve –dijo apenas... Estaba siendo prácticamente aplastado- sé que cuando estás borracho te pones así... ¡Suéltame! Por favor, déjame maldito saco de esteroides  
Te amo Tony, de verdad –dijo obviamente con un tono digno de un ebrio  
¡Te pasaste! –empujó a el rubio con todas sus fuerzas- esperare a que reacciones un poco... Necesito una ducha- entro al baño y como esperaba al salir Rogers estaba dormido....  
Al irse Tony sólo se dio vuelta y se acostó con unas lágrimas silenciosas.  
Día 14  
¿Flores? ¿Típico? ¡Pues no! ¡Que fluya la creatividad!  
Estoy seguro que Anthony conoce el significado de las Prímulas, es un genio... No más cobardía, aunque no se lo pueda decir a la cara, lo haré de está forma... Necesito saber un sí o un no. Aunque signifique, poner en riesgo nuestra amistad... Pero ¿qué quieren que haga? Definitivamente sería lo peor callarse, yo no sé de esto...necesito saberlo...- todo esos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Steven  
Muy bien... Prímulas  
En el lenguaje de las flores, la prímula simboliza la juventud, la renovación o incluso un amor incipiente. Estoy seguro de que al menos Stark tiene una idea de ello  
Prímula blanca: nuestro amor es puro.  
Prímula azul: amor muy dulce.  
Prímula malva: inocencia de un primer amor.  
Prímula rosa: el primer amor casto.  
Las dos primeras es como afirmar de que es correspondido, -decía pensativo- no quiero que piense que de alguna forma he malentendido algo... Serán las últimas dos... Tony fue la primera persona que ame... Y estoy seguro que quizás la única y por otro lado... No quiero sonar como una mujer, pero sólo me interesa estar con él, nada más importa...  
Tony volvió a su dormitorio, naturalmente Steve no estaba pero vio algo en su cama, acompañado de una nota...  
“Estoy seguro que sabes qué tipo de flores son... Y que significa.... ¿Qué opinas?...”  
Steve.... Así que lo recuerdas aún –pensó Anthony perdido en sus pensamientos  
Era tarde y Rogers por fin había armado valor para volver a su dormitorio cuando entro sintió cómo algo se acercaba a él a gran velocidad...¡CRACK!... Una maceta lo había golpeado en toda la cara  
Eres un imbécil Steve –decía un Tony con el rostro completamente rojo... Tú sabes que ...que.. ¡ATCHÚ! –tenía los ojos hinchados y llorosos, además de furioso- ¡Sabes que las Prímulas me dan alergia! Y recuerdo que nos prometimos cuando éramos pequeños, que cualquiera que realizaba un golpe tan bajo, tenía que soportar que el otro lo golpeara por 3 segundos sin poder defenderse...¡ ¿Qué opino?! ¡Esa forma de arreglar los problemas son de unos niños! ¡Tú sabes cuánto odio que me den reacciones alérgicas!... En fin... Supongo que es la venganza por decirles a todos que te pegue en las bolas porque “querías” caer sobre mí el otro día, pero bueno... Nadie me creyó, pero aún así entiendo tus razones....  
Día 21  
Consolar... Sin segundas intensiones... demostrar que realmente te interesa... Pero lamentablemente cuando sientes algo por esa persona, puedes pasarte de la línea sin darte cuenta, aunque no siempre el resultado es desastroso, pero...  
Ahhhh mierda.... Entonces el estúpido gigante que le gusta que lo llamen Goliath, tiene padres son unos malditos reporteros adictos al peligro... Supieron algo de la historia del secuestro, ese imbécil se robó la información y supo de algo que pasó... Ya sabes, cuando era prácticamente un juguete de los enfermos que nos secuestraron –en este punto desapareció la ira con la comenzó comentándole a su mejor amigo, aquella noticia, siendo remplazada por un temblor muy presente... Una voz quebrada y ojos algo llorosos, sin contar la impotencia- me llamo “perra maricona” “tragasables” “pozo sin fondo” , decía también que me fuera a comprar un consolador o algo, porque estaba seguro que si no decidí matarme... Mientras... Mientras ellos... Tú sabes, es porque algo me debería haber gustado... Por estos momentos siento que es mejor si hubiera muerto durante el transpl...  
Sintió un par de brazos rodeándolo y atrayéndolo hacia el pecho de el rubio al que le contaba algo tan importante en su vida- Tienes gente que te quiere Tony... Ese imbécil debe tener algún retraso o algo... Puede que quizás sea el mismo tipo de persona que yo haya sido antes porque burlarse de algo tan horrible es realmente despreciable... Demuestra la falta de humanidad y el ego realmente alto. Tienes gente que realmente te quiere Tony, no nos olvides, a todos nosotros, para mí eres una de las únicas personas que han sido especiales en mi vida... Sobreviviste al transplante, tienes una nueva oportunidad para hacer un montón de cosas, cuando estabas en el hospital, sólo hablabas de las cosas que nunca podrías hacer... No dejes que personas como él te hagan olvidar de ese sentimiento y de la felicidad de que ahora podrás cumplir todos esos deseos, nunca estarás solo en esto... No puedo decir que yo estaré siempre ahí porque nadie sabe lo que ocurrirá en el futuro, pero... Tony... Realmente... ¡Te quie....quie... Te amo! No permitiere que nadie hable así de ti, no porque seas alguien especial, si no, porque nadie merece ser tratado de esa forma... No te arrepientas nunca de haber vivido, hay muchas personas que realmente están felices por poder tenerte aquí con nosotros...  
Steve... –sintió cómo, inesperadamente, ahora era el rubio que lloraba- yo también te amo hermano.... Realmente no sé porque aún no te has conseguido una novia –decía el castaño tratando de cambiar el ambiente depresivo por uno más alegre- aunque tendrás que devolverme el favor – Luego de esto Stark río y Rogers también, de una manera sincera y feliz, las cosas estaban claras pero al menos,Tony volvía a reír, eso importaba.  
Fin del recuento...  
Y eso es lo que ha pasado...- termino de relatar el rubio  
Realmente has tenido una racha de mala suerte –decía Kitty apenada- mira que tengo que olvidar de que quizás sienta algo por Tony por querer ayudarte... Bueno, hoy es fin de semana, hay una fiesta, todos van a ir... Podemos aprovecharnos de eso...  
¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó curioso Steve  
Bueno... Siento que ayudarte con Anthony ya pasó a ser algo como una “responsabilidad” o “favor de amigos” –admitía la mujer-, por lo que no me importaría sacrificar esta ocasión para ayudarte. Aunque realmente he pasado casi todos los días festejando, no parezco yo, pero bueno, eso ocurre si te eximes de todas las materias por el semestre... En fin lo que hay que hacer es simple, tu reúne a algunos de tus amigos, los que estén más borrachos o dopados, yo también traeré a algunos de mis amigos que estoy segura que terminaran así  
¿Y qué planeas hacer?  
Lo mejor de hacerlo cuando están ebrios es que le cuentas una historia y cuando lleguen a donde nosotros queramos, la cambiamos y se reirán porque supuestamente habrán escuchado mal y todas esas idioteces. En fin, les diremos que continuaremos festejando en un dormitorio porque prácticamente no podrán mantenerse en pie, al llegar aquí les diremos que haremos un juego... Es el cliché verdad o reto, pero si la botella te señala estarás obligado a sacarte una prenda y estará en las opciones que si no quiere realizar el reto o decir la verdad, deberá quedarse sólo en ropa interior. Es obvia la pregunta que se le hará a Tony... ¿Entiendes?  
¿Acaso eso haces para hacer tus investigaciones? ¿Esperar a que prácticamente no estén conscientes?  
Quiero ser una buena periodista Rogers.... La manera en como obtengo la información siempre está más allá de lo que puedas imaginar...  
Eran las 6 A.M. La fiesta estaba terminando y Kitty había llevado a Tony (quien al estar aún deprimido por lo de Goliath, no bebió nada) y a sus amigos es el estado en que ella aseguró que estarían. Por otro lado Steve hizo lo mismo pero se le habían sumado Bruce y Natasha quienes no estaban ni un poco ebrios (su tolerancia y control hacía para el alcohol era increíble), no sabía cuánto dificultaría las cosas por llevar a dos personas sonrías, pero Pryde, con señas, le aseguró que estaba bien, entonces pasaron y se empezaría a llevar a cabo el plan.  
Entonces, déjame ver si entendí –decía algo decepcionado Natasha- ¿quieren que juguemos a algún tipo de verdad o reto... Cierto? ¿Cuantos años tienen 8?  
Puede sonar de esa forma, pero la persona a que la botella señale deberá quitarse prendas... Y no se detiene hasta que esté completamente desnudo o desnuda... ¿Te parece? Oh! Y además si tienes que hacer o contestar algo que no quieres, puedes pasar quedándote sólo en ropa interior...- trató de convencerla Steve  
Al parecer una buena idea surgió de tu cabeza Rogers –decía Natasha ahora ya mucho más interesada... Me apunto... Y Bruce también lo hará  
¿Qué y yo por qué?   
Agradécelo, si tienes suerte las borrachas de aquí terminaran casi sin ropa y ru novia no te dirá nada –argumentó Natasha, haciéndole entender que ella no se enojaría y que se divirtiera con él un tiempo...  
La botella comenzó a girar las típicas preguntas iban y venían, los anfitriones de la actividad se olvidaron de algo importante... Estando borrachos,la mayoría, sólo se preguntaba estupideces... Si querían lograr su objetivo, debía tocarle a uno de los dos, para luego hacerla girar y que cayera en Stark  
Entonces Steve –preguntaba Natasha- eras prácticamente el gígolo del campus, pero desde Sharon que no has salido con nadie ¿ya tienes a alguien? O ¿quieres tener a alguien? Obviamente queremos el nombre de la mujer.  
Bueno yo... –nervios al 1000%- sí, no he salido con nadie...no tengo a nadie...pe...pero si existe, pero no está a mi alcance... Esto... su nombre....(pensamiento: debería decir un nombre y apellido cualquiera, pero está Tony, no quiero que piense que me gusta alguien... Ya está decidido...) ¡pasó!....- Natasha y las otras chicas festejaban, excepto Kitty, no podía verlo más que como amigo y estaba a costumbre da a verlo sin camisa.... No se confundan, el hecho de los sentimientos del rubio por Tony los había juntado... Volviendo al tema, quedó con ropa interior y rogó que la botella apuntara a Stark, pero no tuvo nada de suerte...  
Kitty... Déjame pensar –el rubio comenzaba a formular una pregunta no tan compremetedora necesitaba que la mujer siguiera de su lado- ¿estás saliendo con alguien?  
No, aunque me gustaría, esté lugar está lleno de idiotas- la respuesta fue rápida y simple, pero conociendo a la mujer que respondía, le creyeron sin ningún rodeo- bien –continuó... La botella giró y termino apuntando a Tony.- Stark, ya sé que te gusta alguien, necesito el nombre, sólo eso....  
Emmm yo... No me gus....  
No mientas enano, es obvio a la vista de todos, no lo puedes negar –las palabras de Natasha tuvieron una respuesta positiva de todo el grupo... El castaño no huiría de la pregunta (precisamente porque ya había pasado de otra pregunta)  
Bueno.. Su... Nombre......emmm.... Él...- ¿Él? ¿¡Él!? ¿¡Había dicho eso!?... Mierda ¡¡¡todo se mal interpretaría!!  
¡Él! ¡Es un él!–gritaron todos al unísono  
¡El nombre es Katherine Anne Pryde!  
Casi todos rieron al ver que habían malinterpretado las palabras menos dos sujetos, Kitty y Steve


	5. James Kidman

Tony  
Las cosas han salido verdaderamente bien desde ese día. Prácticamente fue una confesión a la que Kitty aceptó, ella es una de esas mujeres que crees que no encontrar nunca. No digo que sea algo como una diosa o un ser perfecto, lo que quiero decir es que su persona se parece tanto a la mía que nunca me canso de su compañía. Disfrutamos de las mismas cosas, nos interesan las mismas cosas, además ella es súper divertida y no tiene una doble manera de comportarse como la mayoría de aquí, ya saben de esas que prácticamente cambia su personalidad dependiendo de las situaciones... Ella es Kitty siempre... ¡ES MI KITTY SIEMPRE! Steve, por otro lado, me preocupa, tenía entendido que era prácticamente el PlayBoy del campus, pero ahora se ve solitario, no veo ese interés o ese ánimo que tenía antes ¿quizás la mujer que quería lo habrá rechazado? Pienso en eso, pero ¿sería posible algo así? Me refiero a que es el mejor hombre que podrías conocer, cualquier chica saldría con el, de hecho si en vez de tener un pene y bolas, habría nacido con un buen par de tetas y con una vagina, iría a por el... aunque trato de animarlo, mi presencia no lo hace más feliz, he notado que habla más con mi novia... Sí, con Kitty, y parece recuperar algo que había perdido ¿esperanza? Estoy seguro que ella sabe él nombre de la mujer que le gusta a Roger, pero no tengo porque meterme en asuntos tan personales, si él quiere hablarme de ello, lo ayudaré, si no, bueno él tendrá sus razones.  
-¡Tony! ¡Qué alegría verte! –la voz de una de las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se sentó en la misma banca en la que él se encontraba sentado, banca perteneciente a un parque muy bonito- ¿Cómo están las cosas en tu vida?  
-¡Hola Pepper! –le dio un fuerte abrazo- me elevo de verte también. Al parecer no me dejaras tiempo ni de respirar... Todo bien, paso buenos tiempos en la universidad, tengo amigos de verdad, una NOVIA y un Steve... ¿Y tú?...  
-Espera... Kitty verdad –no había nada de sorpresa en su rostro y tono de voz- hasta que por fin pasó, realmente creí que nunca te ibas a atrever Tony  
-Espera... ¿Tan obvio era? -¿Cómo ella se dio cuenta?  
-son lo beneficios de ser tu hermana, a mí no me puedes mentir... En todo caso ¿un Steve?  
-Sí, ya sabes mi hermano, mejor amigo... Aunque últimamente lo he visto deprimido, pero eso no importa –su rostro y voz cambiaron a un tono serio, Tony sabía porque Pepper lo había llamado, ya se lo había comentado por teléfono- ¿Cuánto tiempo más te quedarás en la ciudad? ¿Realmente vas a librarte de nosotros?  
-Así es Tony, ya pasamos por esto –le contestó un poco triste- no hay dudad, voy a tener que marcharme, no digas algo tan feo como que me libraré de ustedes, sabes que no hay nada que pueda hacer...iré a ver a mis padres, lejos de aquí  
-Así que reaparecieron ¿no? Después de haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo  
-Ambos sabíamos que este momento podía llegar, después de todos nunca se pudieron encontrar a mis padres, y ahora que reaparecieron estoy feliz de poder ir con ellos, pero el tiempo también ha hecho lo suyo. Tengo una vida buena aquí, pero siento que lo único que me mantiene aquí, en este lugar es poder convivir contigo –se asomaban unas lágrimas...- por eso he decidido dejar de.. “luchar” e ir con ellos...  
-No digas eso, no es como si desaparecieras, te visitare todas las veces que tenga oportunidad, no olvides eso, como tampoco tú tampoco nunca te olvides de mí...  
Steve paseaba casualmente por ese lugar, de verdad, aunque las posibilidades sean una en un millón, fue pueda casualidad. Al principio quiso saludar al castaño, pero al parecer la conversación era bastante sería, escuchó la conversación de ambos, sabía lo que Virginia significaba para Anthony y vice versa, pero aún así, era algo raro la manera en como hablaban, pero lo entendía. Comprendía la felicidad que debía sentir la pelirroja al haber “encontrado a sus padres”, pero no se compara a la cercanía que uno siente por otra persona cuando es prácticamente tú y la persona, contra el mundo, él había vivido algo parecido con Tony, pero obviamente que el caso de su amado –aunque le costará admitir sus sentimientos, por dolor y vergüenza- con Pepper era mucho más profundo, ellos habían sobrevivido a un infierno juntos, teniéndose sólo el uno al otro.  
-¿Qué película quieres ver? –decía ilusionado, le encantaba la idea de ir al cine juntos- ya sé, vas a decirme que yo tendría que saber y todo ese drama de mujeres....  
-Siendo amigos por casi un año y aún crees que esas cosas tan mínimas me molestarían, sabes que opino que enojarse por situaciones así es estúpido, nunca dejas de conocer a una persona –le mencionó Kitty con uno tono divertido, le causaba gracia que hasta ella se consideraba como una persona “rara” como había escuchado antes- aunque sí cosas así me importaran supongo que estaría enojada contigo por decir “ya sé, vas a decirme que yo tendría que saber y todo ese drama de mujeres”. Debes tener más cuidado.  
-Bueno... Esa es la ventaja de salir con una mujer superdotada, más que inteligente te da una personalidad única, es por eso que para los que te conocemos, sabemos que eres una persona especial en todos los buenos sentidos posibles –Las palabras de Tony eran sinceras y libre de doble intención, quería que su novia dejara de llamarse rara  
-Gracias... –le dio un fuerte abrazo a Anthony, para luego darle un beso simple pero expresivo- tú también eres especial Tony... Tienes que recordarlo, no estás sólo... incluso si eso parece, a nosotros nos importas, eres especial para nosotros...  
-¿Nosotros? –respondió dubitativo ¿A qué venía eso tan repentino? Quería saberlo pero de su voz salieron otras palabras- ¿hay alguien más además de ti- Kitty, le dio un fuerte pellizco en el brazo... Sí, esa mujer era impredecible  
-¿Por qué preguntas esas tonterías? ¿No es obvio que es Steve? –miro como su novio miraba hacia abajo y se desordenaba sus cabellos, conocía algunos gestos de él, eso lo hacía cuando recordaba algo que le disgustara, pero eso no podía ser el caso si se trataba de Rogers, más bien, tenía una completa seguridad de que él sabía cuál era la otra persona, supuso de que no quería recordar o hablar de Steve en ese momento por lo menos... No era posible de que hubieran peleado, ella sin dudas lo sabría, pero también notó que se habían distanciado un poco porque Tony pasaba ahora mucho tiempo con ella, pero aún así....  
-Entonces... ¿Ya elegiste la película? –aquellas palabras sacaron a Kitty de su trance, ella apuntó a una película cualquiera, lo importante era pasar tiempo con Anthony, no la película en sí- ¿de verdad quieres ver esa?....  
-Kitty observó a donde su dedo había señalado y observó que era una película de terror- por supuesto... –inconscientemente había elegido el film que más la atrajo al ver la cartelera- las otras opciones son las típicas películas de amor o de acción, prefiero el terror, pero no soy nada asustadiza, si en algún momento creíste que me acercaría temerosa a ti o necesitaría tener pegado a mi, déjame decirte que no ocurrirá, es más si intentas sobrepasarte te daré un puñetazo, no esperes una abofeteada..  
Vaya...-Tony se sorprendió, él nunca forzó a Kitty a algo que no quería hacer, Pryde avanzaba con lentitud en su relación, pero eso no le molestaba a Stark, con que estuviera bien con su novia era perfecto- diría que ya te ha ocurrido antes....  
La,establemente sí, varios idiotas utilizan esas estúpidas estrategias para llegar a más –le contestó seria- aunque tú realmente eres especial, será cómodo ver algo interesante...  
La película termino luego de casi dos horas, Ambos fueron a sus dormitorios, Kitty se despidió de Tony con un beso, después de esto el castaño fue a su dormitorio donde estaba Steve  
Realmente no tienes nada que hacer...no... Es obvio de que estás deprimido saco de esteroides, confía en mí ¿qué ocurre? –Anthony trató de entablar conversación con el rubio, quien estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama mirando a la nada, tenía audífonos, pero con el hecho de haber mirado hacia dónde estaba Stark, entendió que lo había escuchado  
No te importa a ti- giró su cabeza y volvió a perderse en la nada- así que no molestes...  
Steve  
-No creo que lo mío con Tony funcione –esas palabras aturdieron al rubio  
-El es una de las mejores personas que he conocido, estoy seguro que en tu caso es lo mismo, saldrán a delante, él realmente te ama- ahora podía decir esas frases sin molestia, el tiempo había pasado y ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de ver a Anthony y a Kitty como novios quizás por quién sabe cuánto tiempo- no deseches lo que tienes...  
-No, eso lo sé, pero sigo siendo la “sombra”, algo le ha ocurrido, no sé bien qué, pero está todo listo, ya ha tratado de terminar conmigo por lo mismo... Se volverá a mudar Steve, quien sabe a dónde y no tiene la intención de retractarse o de “llevarse recuerdos y su vida de aquí”... A lo que me refiero es que planea empezar una nueva vida... Desde cero...  
¿Qué? Kitty habla claro –Steve ya se había alterado, era normal ¿por qué la NOVIA...la mujer que tenía la SUERTE de estar en un NOVIAZGO con ANTHONY, aceptaba todo lo que decía cómo si se tratara de algo cotidiano? Pero luego recordó- Ya veo... Es por eso que las últimas semanas Tony me contaba de que lo habías estado evitando, pero aún así, esas cosas no las puedes saber, por muy buena que seas en lo que haces....él no lo hará...  
Sigue diciéndote eso a ti mismo, es así Rogers, él se irá, no te lo quería contar, pero sentí que lo deberías saber... No le puedes mencionar esto a él, siempre que investigó me digo a mí misma “no hables hasta que la persona a la que estudiaste, decida hablarte” si sacas un tema como ese de la nada, que es obvio que lo ha afectado, lo asustaras, se enojara y puede que no medite el hecho de que debe tomarse esto con calma y no actuar por impulso, que sepa que aquí estamos nosotros y estamos con él, aunque sí planeo hablarle de esto si es que observó que ya prácticamente se está yendo y no nos ha dicho nada, en ese caso actuaría por impulso...  
La conversación siguió, pero no había mucha información de lo que se pudiera comentar. Steve prácticamente rogaba con que admitiera que era una broma y que pensara mejor en cómo actuaría si lo de Tony era real, no podía actuar de manera tan pasiva. Y a su vez, Kitty sólo defendía lo que había dicho y como creía que se deberían hacer las cosas. Luego de haber llegado a la nada Steven fue a su dormitorio, sabía que Tony estaba durmiendo, sabía que prácticamente destruiría su amistad, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Entró a la habitación, vio a Stark durmiendo y se acostó en la misma cama, Tony despertó.  
-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?¡Vete a tu cama! –le susurraba el castaño con sueño, pero sintió que Steve lo abrazaba-.....sólo por esta noche.....Steve, eres un hermano perfecto....  
¿Por qué el castaño habría aceptado una situación así? Esa pregunta estuvo por un tiempo en la mente del rubio “Se mudará Steve, quién sabe a dónde y no tiene la intención de retractarse”... Esas palabras llegaron sin aviso, comenzó a meditar de que podría ser verdad, pero eso no iba a arruinar el momento, recargo su cabeza en el hombre de su compañero, unas lágrimas caían, no le importó, Tony no sentiría esas lágrimas y para mañana no se notarían.  
-Steve ¿has subido a la azotea del edificio? En ese lugar puedes pensar con tranquilidad, quizás eso ayude a que no llores como ahora, cual sea la razón, la tranquilidad de allá arriba te ayudará  
-Gracias Tony –mencionó sin sentirse apenado por el hecho de que su compañero hubiera notado que estuviera llorando- lo haré  
-Ojalá que lo resuelvas y seas feliz, realmente siempre buscaba eso en las personas que me importaran, hacerlas feliz y verlas sonreír por siempre  
-¿Y qué hay de ti Tony? ¿Acaso también piensas en ti?  
-Estuve por mucho tiempo pensando en mí mismo... Creo que ahora toca pensar en los demás... Aunque sí la gente que rugieron está feliz... Muchas veces es suficiente para mí...  
La noche pasó, Steve trató de mantenerse despierto por el mayor tiempo que le fue posible, quería estar con la persona que amaba de esa forma, aunque puede que no hubiera otra oportunidad...  
Pasaron las semanas y Tony no actuó de forma extraña...  
-Oye Steve has visto a Stark –le preguntó Kitty cuando lo encontró dibujando un paisaje en su dormitorio- no lo puedo encontrar y no contesta a llamadas ni a mis mensajes...  
-No se ha presentado aquí desde hace cinco días –dijo sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno- dijo que saldría por un tiempo, tomó un poco de su armario y se fue...  
-¿Steve no creerás que él...?   
-No, definitivamente no, dejó todas sus cosas aquí...  
-Quiere desaparecer Rogers, además es millonario, para él, lo material no es problema- su voz tenía un tono más nervioso conforme pasaba el tiempo...  
Unas lágrimas caían de los ojos del rubio....  
-Lo sé... No debí dejar que se fuera de una manera tan repentina... No pensé que realmente dejaría todo atrás –su voz sonaba tranquila- pero estoy tratando de olvidar...  
-El último mensaje que me envió fue “lo siento, tengo que pensar”  
-Rogers sólo se levanto de su cama y se fue corriendo, pero Kitty lo alcanzó  
-¡Ya sé dónde puede estar tu novio! ¡Déjame ir!....  
-Toma esto –la mujer le entregó una especie de auricular- Sé que si hay alguien que debe confrontarlo eres tú, realmente espero que sepas a dónde vas, lo que te entregué, me servirá para comunicarme contigo y podré oír también los sonidos desde una cierta distancia, si encuentras a Tony hay algunas cosas que te podrían tomar por sorpresa, cambió mucho estos últimos días, planeo ayudarte...  
-Gracias –después de esto se fue a la azotea, estaba cerrada era imposible forcejear, robo una llave y como suponía estaba ahí, luego de haberse demorado casi hora y media estaba en la azotea y él se encontraba allí... a unos centímetros de caerse del edificio- ¡Tony detente!  
-¡Steve que haces aquí! –lo observo asustado- no te acerques más o saltaré –su voz sonaba ahogada y con una melancolía y pena tremenda- o saltare  
-Tony yo.... –iba a pedirle ayuda a Kitty, pero ella respondió primero  
-“No puedes mencionar que sé de esto, si lo haces se asustara y lo más probable es que actúe por impulso y trate de saltar... Steve... Me gustaría ayudarte, llamar a al policía, pero no puedo hacer nada más que escuchar y tratar de darte consejos... Bucky mencionó cosas sobre que a causa mía la amistad entre los dos se rompió, estoy on la misma situación en la que me encontraste esa vez... ¿Te acuerdas? Amarrada y con la conciencia ida por un relajante que me inyectaron, eso pasa ahora –Hablaba con dificultad y arrastrando unas palabras, gracias a esas palabras, Steve entendió el por qué de la situación de su amiga, pero...- lo que me ocurra no es importante, tienes una vida que salvar...has guardado silencio mucho tiempo, háblale”  
-Tony, no sé que es lo que haya pasado pero tú eres importante, no sólo para mí...  
-¿Enserio? ¿Para quién? ¿Tú y Kitty?... Eso no importa, ya nada importa, está compartido por todos los medios sociales y nada saldrá de ahí ¿es acaso por eso que estás aquí? – A cualquier persona que quisiera a Anthony, sentiría una angustia por solo escucharlo hablar, no tenía problemas al decir frases u oraciones, pero el tono, era como el de alguien quebrado, alguien que sabe que algo horrible ha ocurrido pero que no puede hacer nada, alguien que sentía soledad.  
-Tony no sé de lo que hablas, desapareciste hace cinco días, no sabía dónde buscarte, hasta que recordé la conversación que tuvimos ¿te acuerdas, esa noche? Por eso supe que estabas aquí.  
-¿De verdad puedo creerte? Está por todos lados... Lo peor es que el origen del vídeo es aquí, en donde creí tener amigos... Pero todos sólo lo esparcieron  
-Tony de verdad no sé de lo que me habl....-fue interrumpido, Tony levantó su celular y vio que estaba posteado en la página de Facebook de la universidad un Link, Tony lo pulsó y lo dirigió a una página donde salía él, pero...  
-Anthony eso es....  
-¿Sabes? –su voz se calmo un poco, ahora estaba serena, pero la melancolía de las palabras que salían de su boca seguía presente, pero aún así, le hablaba calladamente a Steve, como si se tratara de una conversación normal- yo durante mucho... Mucho tiempo, pensé que estaba sólo, tenía a Pepper, pero sentía que necesitaba a alguien más, una amigo... Después de volver y p-poder que me soltaran del asilo mental, trate de buscarte p-pero la gente me dijo....ellos me- me dijeron que habías muerto –sus lágrimas caían y su voz flaqueaba- al pensar que estaba sólo, hice un montón de cosas, drogas, alcohol, parafinas como el sadomasoquismo... El ser odiado por todos menos una persona... Por Pepper, cuando volví de Afganistán protegieron nuestras identidades antiguas y nos dieron unas nuevas, Pepper trató de vivir de nuevo, yo sólo hacía cualquier cosa que me diera placer y me hiciera olvidar mi vida –bajo su celular- el hecho que estén esos vídeos en la web demuestra que nunca me perdonarán por lo que hacía en ese entonces... Al enterarme del error que habían cometido y saber que estabas vivo, abandone la identidad que tenía y volví a ser Anthony Edward Stark... Me prometí que todas las cosas que había hecho con la otra identidad se quedarían en el pasado, viviría una nueva vida... Como si no hubieran pasado grandes cosas desde que me fui a ese maldito viaje... Antes de venir en la universidad me gané una pésima fama, era odiado, muchas veces traté de cambiar y lo hacía, pero las personas nunca pueden ver en lo que te conviertes... A pesar de lo que hacía siempre era visto como el asqueroso drogadicto, alcohólico y según ellos, la puta o perra en que me había convertido... Prácticamente un juguete al que lo podían hacer lo que quisieran, porque “James Kidman” , ¡sí, así me hacía llamar! ¡era una zorra que solamente se preocupaba de sentir placer!, ¡alguien que solamente se quiere a sí mismo!... Pensaba que estaban mal, ya que sólo me preocupaba de sentir placer, todos sabían cómo era, para sentir ese placer que me hacía olvidar, ya fuera por drogas, alcohol, relaciones sexuales, etc, no dañaba a nadie por conseguirlo, hasta que me di cuenta... Pepper... Ellos tenían la maldita razón! ¡Toda mi vida fui un ser despreciable, que sólo se preocupaba por sí mismo!... Dejé todo eso y volví a una vida normal, no autodestructiva... Pero era difícil, por más que lo intentara nadie borraba de su mente al “James Kidman” del pasado, el pasado siempre me persiguió, seguid de soledad, muchas veces pensé volver a ser un Stark, pero ¿para qué? ¿Para qué cambiara mi identidad si la “suciedad” que siempre sentía en mi no se iría nunca? Pero supe que vivías y por ti decidí que lo intentaría... Aún a pesar de todas las cosas que sé que hiciste eres una persona “limpia”... Ese día que te acostaste junto a mí me hizo sentir “limpio” por primera vez, ya que si una de las personas más puras que había conocido podía tolerar y buscar consuelo en alguien como yo ¿seguiría siendo “sucio? Pero todo cambió con estos vídeos “James Kidman” va a volver, tú lo veras, Kitty lo vera y muchas personas más que conozco, estaré sólo, antes tenía a Pepper, pero ella murió... No creas que no te vi cuando nos espiabas la última vez que ella pudo salir del hospital, murió de una falla al corazón, ella tuvo lo mismo que yo, pero no se lo detectaron... Ahora que se fue estoy sólo... Mira Steve –levanto su celular “en la carpeta de vídeos y fotos salía “¿Recuerdan a James Kidman? La zorra andante no murió, volvió... Siempre fue Tony Stark”, presionó y varios vídeos salían de él, la mayoría mostraba a varios hombres violándolo, sí, el recordaba todo eso, había sido violado muchas veces, pero nunca quiso meterse en más problemas. Otros vídeos mostraban como hacía estupideces a causa de el alcohol y la droga, otros como éste era humillado y las cosas que hacía por obtener una dosis de droga y sus fotos eran casi todas humillando al castaño mientras le realizaban coito anal- ¡Dime si te atreverás a andar con el PUTO Tony Stark! ¡La zorra más grande del mundo!  
¡Cállate imbécil! –Steve a diferencia de Stark, no se podía controlar- ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar que algo así me importaría!? Esas personas no te conocen... No saben todo lo que viste, yo sí, Tony... –se acercó lentamente- no importa lo que pase, pero te protegeré de todos ellos –Tony sacó un arma de su chaleco y la apunto a Rogers  
Me gustaría creer eso Steve, pero no importa, ya nada importa... –empezó a moverse lentamente hacia atrás- no te muevas, no quiero dispararte... ¿Sabes? Cuando estábamos en el avión, ya capturado amenazaron con tirarme de él, actuaban como si lo fueran a hacer y le tome un miedo horrible a lo que sería una muerte desde caída libre, así que traje un arma si es que no podría hacerlo... Pero no creas que por esa razón no me tirare o no te dispararé....  
-¡Qué hay de Kitty! ¡Qué hay de la persona que amas! –le dolía decir algo como eso...pero no importaba en ese entonces- ¡Piensa en la persona que amas!   
-Eso no iba a funcionar... Noté que no tenía futuro... No hay nadie a quien ame....  
-¡Pero tienes personas que si te aman a ti!  
-me hace feliz –por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Steve vio sonreír a Tony como cuando los días eran más simples- realmente me siento feliz por lo que dices, pero todo está hecho.. Me hiciste recordar la felicidad que tenía al momento, me alegra saber que también te hice feliz como tú lo hiciste conmigo... Sabiendo eso creo que puedo irme feliz  
-¡No puedes irte! ¡Ahora que podían volviste no te puedes ir! ¡ Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero que hagamos juntos! ¡Todo recién está comenzando! ¡SÍ, TODO ESTÁ COMENZANDO! ¡AÚN HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE QUIERO HACER CON LA PERSONA QUE AMO! –salió de sus palabras sin darse cuenta...  
-Eso no es verdad.... Eso –comenzó a llorar descontroladamemte, Steve no podía sentirse peor... Por no medir sus impulsos había alterado a la persona que amaba, disminuyendo sus posibilidades de hacer cambiar a Tony de opinión- ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! –comenzó a hablar apresuradamente, pero aún así Rogers le entendía- cuando volví, antes de convertirme en “James Kidman” varios decían que me había convertido en un gay por las violaciones.... Ese periodo no tiene por qué haber influido en mi vida, todos estaban mal, les demostraría a todos que se equivocaban... ¡Yo no era homosexual y nunca lo sería! ¡Qué esos imbéciles me hayan violado no me convertía en nada!... No era gay, se los demostraría... No podía ser gay, ¡Yo no soy gay!... Aún cuando decidí tener relaciones con hombres ¡ERA PORQUE YA NO HABÍA MUJERES QUE QUERÍAN ACOSTARSE CONMIGO! ¡NUNCA HUBA NADA MÁS!... Yo no quiero que estén bien, pero... Tú también me gustas Steve, si amé a Kitty, pero me di cuenta con el tiempo que en realidad te amaba a ti, cuando uno no es consiente de ser homosexual, cuesta darse cuenta ¿Verdad? –volvió a sonreírle al rubio- pero no puedo –su sonrisa cambio por una mueca torcida tratando de no demostrar lo destruido que se sentía- no puedo aceptar que lo que ellos dicen sea verdad... Que digan que era obvio que era homosexual porque o si no, no hubiera soportado lo que me hicieron, que me tacharan de gay de una manera despectiva... Que esa era la única explicación que había... ¡Quería demostrarles que estaban mal! Pero... No se equivocaba ¿verdad? ¿De verdad soy un puto porque de otra manera no lo hubiera soportado?  
-¡CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN ESTUPIDO Y LLAMARTE GENIO! Tony... Eres el hombre que amo, no pe apena decirlo ahora y nunca lo hará, sin importar tu pasado o lo que hayas echo antes, uno no puede borrar el pasado, pero en el pasado tiene distintas faces de nosotros, esas sí se puede borrar y resurgir otra de sus cenizas... Tony nadie cambiaría su orientación sexual por algo como eso... Tú eres más hombre que todos imbéciles... Soportar tal suplicio dejando de parte los prejuicios para proteger a alguien que amas... Eso, eso sí es valentía...  
-No me olvides ¿sí? Aun después de que pacen décadas de que me haya ido...  
-Como si pudiera olvidarte... Tony yo en realidad te amo... Por favor, tienes que quedarte aquí –ya no salían lágrimas... Caminó hacia dónde estaba y lo abrazó, Tony aceptó su abrazo  
-¡Ahí está el puto de Stark! ¡Probablemente alguien se lo está cogiendo! ¡Ándate a un motel puto asqueroso! –esas voces provenían del jardín, un grupo de personas lo había mientras pasaba, Tony empujó a Steve y lo volvió a apuntar con su arma mientras él caminaba hacia atrás  
-¡No te acerques Steve! ¡Saltaré!  
-Tony... Te amo... Por favor, permíteme cuidarte y quererte... Tony..ñ  
-Steve... Yo no sé.... –Steve se acercó a donde estaba el castaño...  
¿Qué debería hacer Steve?


	6. My song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción My song - Angel Beats OST

-Tony... Nunca más estarás soló –Steve levanta y ofrece su mano- Déjame protegerte, déjame amarte...  
-Steve... el hecho de que me apoyes después de todo realmente me hace sentir que aún me quedan cosas por vivir –Toma su mano y comienza a sonreír...- pero....  
-Sabía que el puto solo quería llamar la atención –esa fue la voz de uno de las tantas personas que se habían reunido en las afueras próximas del edificio  
-Pero una persona no es suficiente si todo el mundo estará ahí, sin importar si vives o mueres –de su rostro comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, la melancolía teñía sus facciones y su voz en vez de tristeza indicaba resignación... resignación que le aseguraba que no tenía por qué vivir si él no lo quería- Lo siento... Te amo –Volvió a sacar el arma de su chaleco y la apuntó hacia Steve, la impresión le hizo soltar la mano de Anthony y éste se lanzó al vacío-  
Nada....Steve sólo cayó sobre sus rodillas, el mundo dejó de existir, sólo estaba ahí... En la azotea... Ningún pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza así como perdió la noción del mundo que lo rodeaba, el estado de shock en el que se encontraba quitó todo su percepción y razonamiento propia del ser humano... A Tony se le había caído su teléfono cuando, bruscamente, soltó la mano de Steven, esté empezó a sonar, pero para Rogers no era nada más que un sonido lejano.  
-......Tony no has respondido... Qué raro, en todo caso mi muerte fue notificada hace ya varios días, pero la realidad es que hubo un error en su papeleo, espero que no generes un escándalo por eso... Gracias por decirme y hacerme sentir que no estaba sola, tus palabras me ayudaron bastante... Es verdad que vale la pena no rendirse jamás. Tienes que recordar que siempre me tendrás a mí...( ¡Virginia Potts! ) Bueno, debo colgar, espero que me visites pronto......-  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que llamar justo ahora?.... –Steve tomó el celular y pasó súbitamente de un estado de Shock a una ira tremenda- ¡Aparato de mierda! ¡Si no puedes salvar una vida, mejor vete a la mierda! –tiró el celular de la azotea...  
-¡Gracias por el celular... Saco de esteroides! –Steve se levantó y logró ver que Tony había caído en una gran manta estirada, puesta por los bomberos... Vio a Kitty apoyada en uno de los carros “realmente esa mujer es increíble, si no existiera Tony la haría mi novia”. Las personas que habían llegado al lugar del incidente, como ellos decían, creían que Tony solo quería llamar la atención... Ninguno de ellos hablaba... Steve tampoco podía hablar y al parecer Stark no sabia como entablar una conversación... Rogers bajó rápidamente las escaleras y al salir de aquél edificio lo abrazó... Quería besarlo, pero quería que aquello fuera más personal, en un mejor lugar y cuando el castaño no estuviera rodeado de gente horrible...  
Tony  
-Entonces al verme en esa situación, pensé que lo mejor era... Ya sabe terminar con todo –decía el genio con una voz serena- nunca si te ningún arrepentimiento incluso cuando estaba cayendo a lo que creía que sería mi muerte  
-Entonces, quiere decir, hipotéticamente, que si usted sufre algún trauma o situación similar que lo llevaría sentir emociones que viera que no puede controlar optaría por el suicido...  
-Es lo más probable –decía sincero mirando a la ventana, del lugar que sabría que sería su hogar- No creo que pueda controlar una situación similar, al menos no ahora...  
-Sugiero que vuelva hospitalizarse nuevamente, debemos mantenerlo en observación, para que de esta forma lo podamos mantener en un ambiente seguro y a su vez poder garantizarle su seguridad... Ya es mayor de edad y usted puede tomar ésta decisión, pero no entrará en lista de espera, su caso es muy grave y con un diagnóstico aún no claro a pesar de las entrevistas, y así como los exámenes y pruebas de índole psiquiátrica como biológicas, no reflejan nada, me gustaría, aunque fuera de manera informal, que me mencionara su decisión...  
-Han pasado ya tres años desde que estuve aquí por última vez... Decido la hospitalización, ahora mismo haré los trámites y para mañana...estaré con ellos –apuntó hacia la ventana, mostrando el pabellón masculino de internos- espero que el lugar esté libre de personas que te juzguen, así como mi última vez aquí...  
-Así que, ¿vas a internarte? –estaban Tony y Steve acostados en una misma cama, boca arriba, viendo el techo y tomados de las manos- te extrañare Tony...  
-Más te vale... Steve, me siento mal por decir esto, pero –comenzó a demostrar a través de sus gestos, cierta incomodidad y nerviosismo- yo quiero algo serio... ¿Me esperaras?  
-Sabes Tony... Me he puesto a pensar y desde que te conocí que ninguna relación me ha funcionado -giró su rostro observando al castaño a los ojos- no quiero que me haya un malentendido, a lo que me refiero es que ninguna de esas relaciones funcionó porque desde ese momento comenzaste a gustarme... Y antes de que me diera cuenta, te quería como pareja, pero lo confundía con amistad... No te preocupes, no te cambiaría por nada en estos momentos... Tony, -ahora fue el turno de Steve, comenzó a sentirse nervioso e incómodo- ¿Estamos saliendo? ¿Cierto?... Yo lo siento así  
-Por supuesto –contestó sin duda alguna en sus palabras- ¿Me acompañaras mañana?  
-Claro, siempre estaré ahí para ti –Rogers atrajo a Stark a su pecho-Siempre...- y al cabo de unos minutos, ambos se durmieron en esa posición  
Ya había amanecido, Tony traía un pequeño bolso con lo necesario para sobrevivir por algún tiempo, así como lo que permitían en el psiquiátrico (habían cosas que para muchos partían desapercibidas como el cordón de los zapatos, desodorante en aerosol y más cosas que pasaran desapercibidos por una persona normal, pero estaban prohibidos)  
-Supongo que hay que despedirse –dijo Tony parado en las puertas del pabellón- te veo luego Steve, más vale que eso sea pronto...  
-Por supuesto –Besó inesperadamente a Tony, podía ser un psiquiátrico, pero ese momento era el perfecto, para el rubio aquel acto tenía la intención de transmitir la felicidad, el apoyo, la confianza y el amor que sentía hacia su pareja- nunca más creas que no estaré ahí para protegerte Tony, siempre estaré... En las buenas y las malas... Así como tú siempre has estado conmigo...  
-Sabes... La primera vez que estuve internado, sentía la necesidad de que me dieran de alta, sólo para salir del encierro, ahora quiero lo mismo, pero para poder ver el mundo de otra manera, sabiendo que te tengo a ti, a Kitty y como siempre a Pepper –Stark sintió exactamente, los mismos sentimientos que le quiso transmitir Steven- tengo que entrar... –le dio un fuerte a brazo a su novio y entró al recinto  
El lugar era tal como lo recordaba, no es como si los lugares así cambiaran en un intervalo de tiempo tan mísero, aunque, obviamente no estaban los mismos internos. Por lo que que se apreciaba a simple vista, estos eran algo callados, desde una pura mirada pudo distinguir a quienes tenían un tratamiento exhaustivo y quienes habían estado un mayor periodo, fue a la segunda planta, en donde se encontraban los dormitorios y obviamente le asignaron una habitación compartida (por 4 personas) que se encontraba al lado de la enfermería, ya que podría presentarse cualquier inconveniente al ser los nuevos...  
-Vaya, estás de vuelta –le habló una enfermera, Tony la conocía, sabía que era aúna persona desagradable, pero no se podía acordar de su nombre... –no puedo decir que de alguna forma me impresiona verlo de nuevo aquí, sólo trata de no hacer escándalos...  
-A mí me impresiona que recuerde como soy, así como siga atrapada en este “loquero” llenos de “trastornados” luego de haberme dicho que la gente como yo era la que le motivaba a sacar un doctorado e irse de este lugar... Además debe agradecer de que no le mencione a nadie ese hecho –camino rumbo a su habitación- Nos vemos luego...  
Steve  
Realmente se asombró como la gente podía llegar a tales grados de hipocresía, se hicieron varias charlas en contra del acoso, Tony era un tema tabú, nadie hablaba de él, así como tampoco nadie se animaba a dañar aún más su figura. Las personas que observaron aquel hecho, prometieron pensar más en sus acciones y palabras, además de dejar a ese “suicida” tranquilo, pero en poco tiempo el acoso continuó, no contra Tony, pero si contra los demás estudiantes. Sin embargo, siempre una cosa lleva a la otra. Para empezar, la relación entre Steve y Tony se hizo pública, el primero esperaba que comenzarán a molestarlo, pero de hecho el era el intermediario para seguir dañando la figura del genio, de manera sutil, pero el daño seguía... “Oye Steve, ¿cuántas infecciones te ha pegado?” O “Steve, no te da miedo estar con él, hasta su piel debe tener infecciones vendrías”  
-Puede sonar horrible, pero realmente prefiero que Tony esté en aquel lugar mientras se estabiliza –decía el rubio con impotencia y compasión- si estuviera en este lugar... Bueno, sería horrible para él.  
-No te quejes –le contestó Kitty- realmente es mejor esto a que siguieran esparciendo esas cosas por la red, la gente tiende hacerle más caso a lo que ve en internet que a lo que le cuentan, en todo caso, tú mismo le dijiste que estarías allí para él siempre, pero... –tiro de las patillas del rubio- Deberías haberme dejado hablar con él –se compadecía de Tony y a su vez se sentía impotente... Hablaba muy serie para lo que estaba haciendo- nunca pude decirle por mis palabras la manera en cómo le brindaría mi apoyo ¡ES TU CULPA POR TENERLO ENCERRADO SIEMPRE, PARECES UNA ESPOSA CONTROLADORA! –mencionó exaltada lo último, le enfurecía la idea de que no pudo hablar con su amigo de la forma en que ella hubiera querido  
-¡DUELE! ¡SUÉLTAME TABLA DE PLANCHAR! ¡ADEMÁS YO NO LO OBLIGUÉ A NADA! ¡Y TAMBIÉN ... ¿CÓMO QUE ESPOSA?! ¡SIGO SIENDO HOMBRE, SERÍA SU ESPOSO!  
-¿Tabla de planchar? ....Bueno puede ser posible –palabras o “insultos” de ese tipo nunca la molestaron- pero supongo que eso es como un halago de tu parte ¿no? Ahora que pasaste de amar, a que las tetas a que se te hicieran indiferentes, mientras más plano mejor para ti ¿no? Aunque supongo que te gusta un bulto que está más abajo de la tabla de planchar... Además nunca negaste que no fueras alguien controlador –siguió jalando con más fuerza  
-¡SUELTAME! ¡SI FUERAS HOMBRE ESTARÍAS MUERTA!... ¡NO CREO QUE SEAS CONSCIENTE DE QUE SI ME INSULTAS DE ESA FORMA, TAMBIÉN INSULTAS A TONY! ¡SI TUVIERAS UN NOVIO, SABRÍAS QUE SE SIENTE ESTAR CON ÉL! ¡NO LO CONTROLO!  
-Esta bien... –Kitty lo soltó- pero déjame aclararte unas cosas; primero, esas bromas sólo van a dirigidas a ti, nunca le diría algo así a Tony y segundo ¿De qué me sirve tener un novio, si tengo a un amigo que me los quita? No le veo la lógica  
-¡Eso...! –Steve notó algo, el sí se había distanciado de la mayoría de sus amigos por compartir y transferir los vídeos de Tony de una cuenta a otra con mensajes altamente peyorativos , increíblemente Bucky no tenía nada que ver con el accidente, de hecho ayudó a que éste no se esparciera más, le había pedido disculpas a Stark y por esos y otros gesto habían vuelto a ser amigos. Pero Kitty... Eran también amigos de Tony ¿No?- oye, puede que ahora sea normal que esté un poco sólo porque considere a Bucky como mi único amigo, pero ¿tú?... Tus amigos no eran también los de Tony  
-Sí, de cierta manera lo eran, pero ellos... Sólo son cosas sin mayor importancia, pero..es raro ¿no?... Es como si alguien lo quisiera destruir intencionalmente, de hecho me atrevería decir que esa es la realidad...  
-Sea la realidad o no, lo protegeré, no importa quién sea o qué situación se interponga...  
-Realmente te gusta... –dijo suspirando- Nunca te vi así con tus perras en celo...  
-¿Perras en celo? ¡Algunas de ellas son mis amigas!  
-¿Pero cuanto te demoraste en que se abrieran de piernas?... No creo que mucho... De hecho me cuesta creer que te aguantes al estar ahora con él...  
-¡Qué te pasa! ¡No te da vergüenza hablar de eso! ¡Además decirlo todo de manera tan poco sutil!... –Steve calmó un poco sus nervios- bueno... Supongo que estás así porque tienes rondando en la cabeza tu teoría de la persona ¿no?  
-A menos que ya hayas echo que Tony muerda la almohada o al revés, quién sabe...  
-¡Y vas a seguir con eso! ¡Yo quiero tener algo serio con él, quizás de años o quien sabe cuánto! ¡Y no hemos echo nada como eso! ¡Lo que quería era estar con él! No me surge ese deseo o impulso sexual que tenía con las mujeres que estuve, quiero avanzar lento y que todo se haga de acuerdo a las situaciones –volvió a sonrojarse- quiero que sea especial  
-Vaya hasta que lo dijiste, no es como si no lo creyera, pero tenía que oírte decirlo –Steven observó detenidamente a su amiga con vergüenza e intriga- cálmate, no es como si le fuera a decir a Tony que prácticamente ya te ideaste una vida con él, quería saber que tan serio era, tenía que saberlo... Deberías darme gracias de rodillas porque no me enoje contigo por robarme a mi novio, pero te perdono al ver que realmente lo quieres.  
-¡NO TE LO ROBE! ¡ADEMÁS NO HABLES DE COSAS ASÍ AQUÍ AFUERA! ¡ES VERGONZOSO!  
-¿en serio? Porque podría decirle al novio que me ROBASTE que te avergüenzas de su relación  
-¡NO ES ASÍ Y LO SABES...! ¡NO TE ROBE NADA!  
-me impresiona la facilidad con la que te exaltas cuando se trata de Anthony, está bien... Dejaré de decir cosas así si me contestas ¿acaso que pasaras insinuándotele no se consideraría como robo?  
-....-Steve quedó mudo, Quizás, solo quizás se le hay insinuado un poco- ¡CÁLATE!  
Habían pasa ya, algunos días desde que Tony fue internado, Steve lo había ido a visitar a penas pudo....  
-Te vez bien Tony –le dijo a penas lo vio, y no era una frase cliché que surgió a causa de no saber qué decir... A la vista de Steve, REALMENTE se veía bien, su sonrisa, su rostro descansado y una presencia más calmada y pasiva hacía que el rubio lo viera más guapo- aunque no lo creas, me tenias bien preocupado –Steve sólo lo abrazó, quería besarlo, pero no sabía si sería lo adecuado debido al “lugar” donde se encontraba...  
-No te preocupes – y al terminar la frase, el castaño lo beso- en este juzgar las personas buscan recuperarse en un lugar en donde no los juzgarán, así que ellos tampoco juzgan a nadie. Hablando de cosas más importantes ¿cómo van las cosas en la universidad?  
-Eso... –Steve no sabia que responder, se había obligado a eliminar cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con la “universidad” en general, pero él había sacado el tema de la nada y no sabia que contestarle...  
-Tranquilo Rogers... Sólo quiero saber qué cosas han pasado en tu vida...  
-ahhhh –dijo Steve tranquilizándose- no ha pasado mucho en realidad... Estoy volviendo a recuperar la amistad perdida con Buck...eso y... TIENES QUE DECIRLE A KITTY QUE PARE DE DECIRLE A SUS AMIGOS QUE TE ROBÉ  
-Respecto a lo de Bucky, realmente me alegra y respecto a lo otro ¿no crees que dice la verdad?  
-¿TU TAMBIÉN?  
-Vamos cálmate, sólo fue una broma...de todas formas yo también te robe de todas esas mujeres que querían ser tus novias y lo hice de forma permanente  
-Tony, ¿entonces tú también quieres algo serio, que quizás dure años? –Steve enrojeció- Kitty se rió al decirme que tenía prácticamente mi vida ya planeada contigo...  
-Esto.... Steve, me refería a que te hice gay –Rogers palideció y empezó a tartamudear tratando de deshacer lo que había dicho- pero no te preocupes, me alegra saber que ambos queremos algo serio y duradero – volvió a besar a su novio y lo miró fijamente a sus ojos- hagamos funcionar esto ¿si?...  
-Lo haremos Tony, te amo lo suficiente como para sentirme cómodo con la idea de formar algo serio...  
-No sé cuánto tiempo más estaré aquí, pero espero que sea corto, no hay nada que hacer, no te dejan tener nada, ni siquiera lápices para escribir o hacer algo, sólo tienen una habitación común donde hay un televisor y el comedor donde hay una mesa de Tenis de mesa... Y bueno el patio en que estamos... Es bonito y lo peor es que ni siquiera puedes leer con libertad, el psiquiatra que está al mando tiene que primero autorizarlo –decía cansado y aburrido-   
-Al menos debe haber alguien con quien conversar... O al menos ¿quizás los locos te diviertan?  
-Steve... Yo soy uno de esos locos... –El rubio se reprendió mentalmente- pero no te preocupes, no es como si me, aunque debes tener claro que esto es una institución psiquiátrica, hay varios drogadictos, alcohólicos, personas con depresión y alguno que otro caso con personas con problemas mentales. Pero esos locos que ves en la TV o internet, están internados en una institución especial... Un verdadero manicomio...  
-Tony te puedo preguntar algo personal...  
-Si, no hay problema...  
-Yo me di cuenta de que me empezaste a gustar poco antes de que me fuera y ¿tú?...  
-Creí que preguntarías algo más serio... Para mí ahora de que me quite los prejuicios de mi cabeza es muy obvio... Sería desde que comencé a ayudarte a ti y a tu madre a superar los tiempos difíciles... Hablando de otra cosas ¿ese estuche trae lo que te pedí?  
-Sí, aunque no se porque me lo pediste, no creo que te la permitan conservar...  
-Es sólo por el tiempo que dure el horario de visitas, compuse algo que creo que debes oír, la intención es ayudar a la gente...  
My song  
Como el cielo gris~ va oscureciendo mi interior  
Ya no distingo claramente mi refle~jo  
Ahora estoy~ en esta oscura habitación  
buscando descargar la ira que me invade  
Me cansé de ver~ a mis amigos sonreír  
Sé que todos ellos sólo están fingien~do  
Sólo es~ pura apariencia exterior  
pero no pue~do hacer nada por ellos  
Por eso esta canción~ canto ahora como un escape  
Para guiar~ a otros ~como yo  
Las lágrimas, la soledad, todo es real  
Mues~tran que sólo eres humano  
y es normal~ que tengas fallos  
Al derramar~ mis lágrimas  
quiero expresar  
todo lo que he guardado dentro  
y demostrar  
que es hermoso  
el mostrarnos  
tal como somos  
Es normal tener~ sueños que no puedes cumplir  
El mismo sueño se convierte en esperan~za  
y ésta te da~ las fuerzas para vivir  
y te mantiene lejos de una puerta falsa  
Y ahí al borde estoy yo,  
luchando por no cruzarla  
a través~ de ésta que es~ mi canción  
Quiero obsequiar~ esta creación  
a quien perdió~ toda ~la confianza y haya errado  
Esta canción~ es mi legado  
Al derramar~ mis lágrimas  
quiero expresar  
que aún~ tengo fe en los milagros  
Lo sé porque~ los he encontrado  
en este mundo~ desquiciado  
Es un milagro  
-Además de tus virtudes tienes una hermosa vos aunque conociéndote eligieras una profesión científica o algo parecido ¿he acertado?  
-Bueno, era de esperarse de la persona que más me conoce después de Pepper y Kitty  
-jaajjaja –fue una risa tan falsa que no sabía siquiera que había hecho para que sonara de aquella forma... Que Pepper lo conociera más que él no importaba, pero... ¿Acaso Kitty siempre iba a estar un paso adelante de él?-....Emmm Tony eso fue...  
-La peor risa falsa que alguien haya escuchado... Cálmate Steve, hay cosas vergonzosas que uno no le dice a su pareja, pero es tierno que tengas celos de Kitty... Me hace sentir importante para ti  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! Eres la personas más importante para mí  
-¡5 P.M.! ¡Las visitas deben retirarse!   
-Al parecer hasta aquí llegamos hoy...-dijo triste el castaño  
-Pero regresaré todos los días –lo beso- espera ansioso esta hora como tanto como yo...   
-Pareces una mujer Rogers –Tony lo abrazó- pero sí, siempre la espero ansioso...  
Había llegado al campus, Kitty lo estaba esperando en la entrada de su dormitorio...  
-Steve tengo algo importante que hablar contigo –le exigió la mujer, se veía impresionada y preocupada  
-Claro... –abrió la puerta de su habitación- pasa...  
Kitty no espero nada más y se sentó en la cama de Tony, tratando de tranquilizarse, su mente trabajaba a un ritmo muy acelerado que le costaba mantenerse quieta  
-Oye Rogers... Pasamos por alto algo muy importante, todos los vídeos de Stark fueron retirados por algo muy simple, tan simple que logró pasar desapercibido –Era algo serio Katherine estaba usando sus apellidos  
-No entiendo a lo que te refieres  
-Es la edad Rogers, la edad que Stark tenía cuando los vídeos fueron grabados... Es obvio que los vídeos fueron grabados por varias personas en la época que Anthony utilizaba su otro nombre...con lo que nos contó de su pasado podemos calcular su edad cuando fueron grabados aquellos vídeos, y eso sólo quiere decir una cosa, esos vídeos tenían materia pornográfico infantil –Algo en la mente de Steve despertó y lo hizo pensar en la infinidad de posibilidades que surgían a partir de esto- prácticamente nadie conocía la edad de Tony en ese entonces por lo que no hubo escándalo... “James Kidman” murió según el gobierno... Nadie debería saber que Tony es esa misma persona, aún si lo reconociera, es muy poco probable que desentrañara la verdad... Otro punto importante es el caso de que esto no puede ser solamente una broma, una persona fue la que subió todos esos vídeos. Es imposible que tuviera todos esos vídeos desde los instrumentos que utilizaron para grabarlos, por lo que recurrió a la Internet, donde es prácticamente imposible encontrarlos de forma “normal”. Como dije, es pornografia infantil, es ilegal, esos vídeos serían borrados de inmediato, por lo que tuvo que utilizar un medio para obtenerlos, probablemente en una tienda online de mercado negro... Con los vídeos, sus títulos, imágenes e información que se brindó..... Bueno  
-Eso significa...  
-Eso significa que alguien realmente le quería hacer daño y sabía cuánto le afectaría... Eso significa que aquella persona estaba buscando que se suicidara  
En una habitación oscura  
???: Sobrevivió... No sé cómo alguien que ha causado tanto daño tiene personas que lo quieran  
¿¿¿: no sería lo mismo en tu caso, por querer vengarte has dañado a muchas personas, tienes suerte que yo con los otros no nos hayamos aburrido completamente de ti ¿Vas a seguir?  
???: ¿Realmente es necesario preguntar?  
¿¿¿: No, no lo es, pero quiero que tengas claro que su muerte te dará sólo una satisfacción que durará algunos días y luego te sentirás miserable, además con tu estúpido ataque cibernético subiendo todo esos vídeos casi descubren quién eres tú. Sé lo que tenías planeado hacer, apostaste todo en ese ataque, si te descubrían no te iba a importar suicidarte. Si tanto quieres verlo muerto y tú vida vale tan poco para ti ¿Por qué no lo asesinas?  
???: Ese hombre le ha hecho daño a tanta gente, varios han muerto por su culpa y muchos más sufrieron mucho, decidí que lo iba a hacer sufrir tanto que el mismo acabará con el cuerpo con el que daño tanto a otros, el tiene que ser la propia causa de su muerte...  
¿¿¿: Eso quiere decir que ya tienes listo otro plan ¿cierto?  
???: Sí... Partirá a los pocos días de que salga psiquiátrico en el que se metió...


End file.
